Serenata a la samurai
by okashira janet
Summary: Es el día de los enamorados y todos en el cielo, la tierra y el infierno se han reunido para declararse sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿cantando? Reedición Kamatari encontraría un hombre así tuviera que quitarselo a alguna de sus "amigas" todas las parejas


**SERENATA A LA SAMURAI**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Bueno antes que nada Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki maestro de maestros mangakas. Así mismo todas las canciones utilizadas en este fic les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo las uso para divertirnos un rato (si se puede).

Para ser mas fácil de leer, las letras de las canciones estarán en cursiva(se advierte al lector que varias letras están "ligeramente" modificadas) sin mas que agregar solo lean.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Yahiko oteó el aire a su alrededor, empezaba a amanecer y el aire fresco de las colinas le llevaba una brisa refrescante a su rostro, era un día perfecto, una mañana perfecta, pero él… él estaba solo…

Yahiko: _Sano no te vayas del dojo, me pregunto que será de ti, Kaoru y Kenshin no entienden lo que pasa, eres el mejor amigo para mi._

-¡ZAZ!-

-¡Auch!- el pequeño se sobó con dolor su cabeza, alguien lo había golpeado, un golpe duro, seco y brutal, tal como los daba…

-¡Sanosuke!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, pensé que estabas en China, Shangai o algún lugar así- sorprendidísimo el jovencito abrió grandes los ojos, hacía bastante tiempo que Sanosuke se había ido del dojo debido a que lo perseguía la policía.

-¿Shangai no esta en China?- el joven luchador parpadeó.

-Como sea, me entendiste ¿no?- contestó el niño entrecerrando los ojos -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues obvio- exclamó el joven alzando un dedo en actitud triunfal –Yo, Sanosuke Sagara estoy de vuelta a Japón por una sola razón-

-¿Cuál?-

-¡El día de los enamorados!-

-¿Qué?- el pequeño sintió como una gotita de sudor le rodaba por la frente ¿Había atravesado todo el mundo solo por algo así?.

-Sí Yahiko ¿Qué no entiendes? hoy es el día de los enamorados y después de haber cruzado a pie, caballo, tren (que por cierto se moría de miedo) y barco todo el mundo me he dado cuenta de que la respuesta de mi corazón esta en este lugar-

-Ahh…- el pequeño puso cara de "comprendo" pero la verdad no entendía a que se refería su amigo ¿De quien podría estar enamorado?, ¿Acaso era de Kaoru? pero… ¿Y Kenshin, acaso no pensaba Sanosuke en su viejo amigo?.

-Por cierto Yahiko- pero sin tener la más minima idea de los pensamientos del pequeño el luchador se rascó una oreja -¿Donde está Kenshin?-

-No lo sé- el niño se encogió de hombros.

-Pues hay que llamarlo-

-¿Cómo?, quizás esté muy lejos y no nos oiga-

-No te preocupes, conozco perfectamente bien a Kenshin, mira esto- acto seguido Sano puso una mano sobre su cuello y carraspeó bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño.

Sano: _¡Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad, sálvame del hastió, no me dejes caer jamás!_

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?- Yahiko entrecerró los ojos, su héroe se presentaba ante ellos con cara de angustia y cabellos revueltos, seguramente acababa de despertarse.

-Ves, te lo dije- exclamó feliz Sanosuke volteando a ver al jovencito quien rodó los ojos, clásico de Kenshin acudir a un llamado de auxilio aunque no tuviera la más minima idea de que iba la cosa.

-¡Sano!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, pensé que estabas en China, Shangai o algún lugar así- Kenshin lucía realmente sorprendido, no esperaba ver a Sanosuke por algún tiempo, por lo menos no después de que había salido huyendo del país a causa del problema a raíz de la golpiza dada al viejo y corrupto Tani.

-¿Qué no Shangai esta en China?- preguntó el joven guerrero con una mueca, y luego decían que el tonto era él.

-Creo que sí- contestó el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el alborotado cabello, se había parado de un salto de su futón al escuchar un llamado de auxilio (la costumbre…) y ni siquiera se había pasado un cepillo por la cabeza.

-Bueno amigo Kenshin, como le decía a Yahiko estoy aquí porque hoy es el día de los enamorados-

-¡¿Oro?- el semblante del joven espadachín pareció petrificarse, demonios, demonios, lo había olvidado por completo, ahora que lo recordaba había estado pensándolo mucho y creía que por fin después de tanto tiempo había llegado el momento de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la mujer que amaba y para eso había escogido esta fecha ¡Pero lo había olvidado!.

-Kenshin… ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el niño viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su modelo a seguir.

-Shhh, Yahiko, espera, oigo algo- lo cortó Sano provocando que los otros dos se pusieran en alerta.

Yahiko: _Anoche andaba yo solo, y vino el lobo, y vino el lobo y dijo echándome un grito…_

-¿A quien llaman lobo?-

-¡Saito!- gritaron con horror los tres jóvenes pegándose a la pared.

-Ya… ni que fuera para tanto- gruñó el policía dándole una calada a su cigarro para después fijar su vista en los jóvenes frente a él y detenerse en uno en especial.

-¡¿Qué tanto me ves?- exclamó Sanosuke irritado.

-Bueno es que me parecía que andabas en China, Shangai o algún otro lugar por el estilo ¿Qué haces de vuelta en Japón?-

-¡¿Qué no Shangai esta en China?- Sanosuke bufó exasperado.

-Como sea, no me has respondido- contestó tranquilamente el policía mientras retiraba lentamente el cigarrillo de sus labios.

-¡Sano esta aquí por ser el día de los enamorados!- se apresuró a responder el pelirrojo, no quería por nada del mundo que entre esos dos se armara una pelea; al conocer la razón los ojos del policía lucieron sorprendidos, el día de los enamorados, vaya que era olvidadizo, se le había borrado por completo de la mente, Tokio se molestaría con el.

-¿En que tanto piensas?-

-No te incumbe-

-¡Tú hijo de…!- pero Kenshin contuvo a su amigo antes de que se abalanzara sobre el policía, no tenía ánimos ni tiempo para estar lidiando con ellos, tenía que pensar en su plan de ataque para ese día.

-Necesito a…- el policía frunció el ceño y lanzó su cigarro al piso para después aplastarlo con su zapato, a veces podía ser una verdadera molestia pero en otras ocasiones debía reconocer que lo necesitaba… -¡Tú, chiquillo!- Yahiko alzó una ceja y se señaló a si mismo con un dedo, Saito asintió haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Qué quiere?- el ex Shinsengumi se agachó y le susurró algo al oído al muchachito quien dio un paso atrás como movido por un resorte.

-Ni lo sueñe, no voy a hacer eso- el policía por toda respuesta le mostró el filo de su espada, el chico tragó saliva, bueno así por las buenas, estaba bien.

Yahiko: _Muñequita le dijo el ratón, ya no llores tontita no tienes razón, tus amigos no son los del mundo porque te olvidaron en este rincón, nosotros no somos así, te quiere la escoba…_

-¡¿Quien me llamó escoba?- todos los presentes observaron al recién llegado con los ojos abiertos de par en par a excepción de Saito que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Pero miren quien llegó!, ni mas ni menos que Cho, la escoba con patas- exclamó Sano reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

-¡Tú!- gruñó Cho pero al ver de quien se trataba parpadeó confundido -¿Eres el cabeza de pollo verdad?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en Shangai, China o algún lugar así-

-¡Shangai esta en China!- de sus castaños cabellos surgieron volutas de humo.

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno ya basta de tonterías, estamos aquí reunidos porque…-

-Bueno de hecho nos reunimos por pura casualidad- comentó Kenshin poniendo un dedo bajó su barbilla.

-Sí, solamente fueron llegando de a uno por uno- lo apoyó Yahiko asintiendo repetidas veces con su cabeza.

-¡Quieren callarse!- los amonestó el policía viéndolos duramente –Estamos aquí porque el cabeza de pollo nos recordó que hoy era el día de los enamorados-

-Ahh…sí…- murmuraron todos (incluido Cho que no sabía ni de que iba la cosa).

-Así que lo que haremos es…-

-_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña y tú no sabes que soy yo-_

-¿He?- todos ladearon la cabeza, una voz dulce pero varonil se oía avanzando hacía ellos**.**

_-Alguien te piensa, constantemente, alguien te busca y por fin te encontró-_

-Que bien canta- lo elogió Yahiko cruzándose de brazos.

-Se oye enamorado- opinó Sanosuke.

-Me suena familiar- murmuró Cho

_-Alguien te amo y alguien soy yo- _

**-**¡Joven Soujiro es usted!-

-¿Señor Himura?- el joven detuvo su caminar sintiéndose repentinamente tonto, un grupo de hombres lo observaban ávidamente.

-Vaya, así que eres el miembro del Juppon Gatana que nunca pudieron atrapar ¿verdad?- el chico se estremeció ante las palabras del policía, no quería que lo metieran a la cárcel, no en esa etapa de su vida en la que por fin se había enamorado de una chica muy especial.

-Yo…-

-¡Soujiro que sorpresa!- Cho se abalanzó contra él y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Señor Cho que alegría volver a verlo!- el muchachito cerró los ojos sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡Que no me digas señor!- acto seguido el joven Juppon se vio volando por los aires, había olvidado lo mal que se ponía Cho cuando le recordaban su edad.

-Pero dime Soujiro ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Bueno yo…- el joven se levantó con los ojos en espiral pero acto seguido bajó la vista al suelo y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¡Esta enamorado!- gritaron al tiempo Yahiko, Sanosuke y Cho.

-¡¿Tanto se me nota?- gimió el joven con angustia.

-Bueno no te preocupes, este es el día perfecto para hacerle al tonto con el amor- gruñó Saito buscando un nuevo cigarrillo entre sus ropas, lastima que se le hubiera olvidado su cajetilla.

-Sí, hoy es el día de los enamorados y por eso he decidido venir aquí, porque la persona que quiero ver esta en estos momentos en el dojo Kamiya-

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al tiempo Kenshin y Sanosuke, no es que les cayera mal el chico pero si quería algo con alguna mujer del dojo pues… se las vería con ellos.

-Pero no soy el único- continuó el muchacho sin notar las miradas asesinas de las que era objeto –Encontré otro hombre que también quería ir hacía allá, ¿No es así señor Enishi?-

-¡¿Enishi?- de las sombras fue surgiendo una figura, un hombre alto, atractivo, vestido con pantalones holgados, zapatos negros, cabello plateado y un peinado descuidado que le daba un aspecto sumamente atractivo.

-¡Tú!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- rugió Sanosuke pero Enishi se giró a verlo con calma y después alzó con frialdad una ceja.

-¿No eres Sagara Sanosuke? según mis informes deberías estar en China, quizás deambulando por Shangai ¿Qué haces aquí?- el joven guardó silencio con los ojos entrecerrados, por lo menos ese tipo sabía que Shangai estaba en China.

-Te pregunto a ti Yukishiro Enishi ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso volviste a cobrar venganza?- el joven de cabello plateado observó fijamente a Battousai quien le devolvió la misma mirada penetrante.

-No exactamente, hoy es el día de los enamorados-

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!- gritó Cho ganándose una mirada gélida de parte del joven.

-Es el día perfecto para hacerle saber a la mujer que quieres tus verdaderos sentimientos-

-¿A la mujer que quieres?- preguntó Yahiko parpadeando.

-Enishi… dime… ¿Quién es la mujer que tú quieres?- la voz de Kenshin sonaba ligeramente preocupada y temerosa pero Enishi no le contestó simplemente sonrió, una amplia sonrisa que de no haber sido siniestra hubiera podido derretir a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

-Bueno que flojera, cada vez somos más- se quejó el antiguo Shinsen cruzándose de brazos, no había podido encontrar un cigarrillo y eso lo exasperaba.

_-A veces no pienso, me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy, a veces me ausento de mis sentimientos- _

-¡Hey!, ¿Oyeron eso?- todos asintieron, alguien estaba cantando y no era una voz cualquiera, era fuerte, fría sensual y por desgracia para ellos masculina.

-¿Vamos a ver quien es?- todos asintieron ante la proposición de Sanosuke (algunos no de muy buena gana) y corrieron en busca de la voz.

-_A veces quisiera matar por tu amor, tan solo por un momento y es que todavía no encuentro, lo que en mi sería normal, para darte mucho mas y entregarme por completo, sexo pudor o lagrimas me da igual-_los chicos se detuvieron en seco, a algunos metros de ellos sentado sobre un escalón se encontraba la figura de la persona que cantaba, pero no pudieron acercarse mas, cantaba tan hermoso, tan profundo que no podían interrumpirlo.

-Es…es…- Sanosuke sentía que de un momento a otro se le saldrían las lagrimas ante tanta emoción contenida.

-¡Tiene dudas y esta solo como yo!- exclamó Kenshin sintiendo que algo en su ser vibraba.

-Su voz esta llena de sentimiento- murmuró Yahiko mordiéndose el labio.

-Esta confundido a pesar de que ama con todo el corazón- susurró Soujiro al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, era justamente como se sentía él.

-_Me quieres ver grande a pesar de lo débil que soy, y si llego hasta el fondo me sacas de nuevo, por eso me quedo, me aferro y te quiero a morir, por eso aquí adentro tú estas todo el tiempo, viviendo del sufrimiento-_la voz era grave, profunda.

-¡Es lo mas hermoso que allá escuchado!- chilló Cho abrazándose a si mismo con fuerza.

-¡Callémoslo antes de que nos haga llorar!- rugieron al mismo tiempo Saito y Enishi abalanzándose sobre él (no podían contener por más tiempo las emociones que les hacía sentir aquella voz).

-¡¿Pero que demonios?-

-¿Aoshi?-

-¡Himura que diablos está pasando!- explotó el ninja al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de sus contrincantes.

-¿Eres tú Shinomori?- preguntó genuinamente sorprendido el policía.

-Pues quien mas- contestó fríamente el ninja frunciendo el ceño, lo habían interrumpido mientras ponía su alma al desnudo y eso no se los perdonaba.

-¡Señor Aoshi no sabía que cantara de esa manera!- exclamó Yahiko apretando sus puños y viéndolo con adoración, frente a sus ojos el ninja se había ganado por lo menos cien puntos.

-¡Con esa voz y esa pasión seguramente tiene a mas de cien chicas siguiéndolo!- comentó el rubio viéndolo con admiración, a él no lo pelaban ni las moscas.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- murmuró entre dientes el ninja a quien, al parecer, le había molestado el comentario.

-Bueno ya, lamentamos haberte interrumpido- intentó conciliar la situación Sanosuke poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro provocando que el ninja alzara una ceja.

-Sagara, ¿Qué no estabas en China, alguna esquina de Shangai o algo así?-

-¡¿Todos se quieren meter hoy conmigo?-

-Vamos Sanosuke calma- intentó tranquilizarlo el joven pelirrojo, ahora sí que eran muchas personas reunidas en un mismo lugar.

-Esto me parece sospechoso- murmuró Saito pasándose una mano por la barbilla -Según como yo lo veo, todos estamos aquí por una misma razón-

-¿A si?- preguntaron todos a coro (excluyendo a Enishi y a Aoshi quienes sólo miraron al policía).

-¡Sí bola de zoquetes!, estamos aquí porque hoy es el día de los enamorados y queremos declararle nuestro amor a nuestras respectivas chicas-

-Tu ya estas casado- le recordó Cho.

-¡Eso no es ningún impedimento para que yo calle cuanto la amo!- explotó el antiguo Shinsen provocando que todos los ojos de los presentes se abrieran de par en par.

_-¡Que no me falte tu cuerpo jamás!,¡jamás!, ¡ni el calor de tu forma de amar!, ¡jamás!, ¡ni la ternura de tu despertar, que no me falta jamaaaas!-_(todos con cara de ¿Qué?)- _jamás, jamás mis manos han sentido mas piel que tu piel, porque hasta en sueños te he sido fiel-_

-Eso ni tu te lo crees- protestó Cho entrecerrando los ojos.

_-¡Lo digo con orgullo, tuyo nada mas!-_siguió cantando el lobo al tiempo que miraba hacía el cielo, Tokio, su querida Tokio, nada en el mundo era mejor que ella, y el coraje que le causaría si no recordaba ese día tan especial sería inmenso. Pero gracias a kami (y al cabeza de pollo) lo había recordado, así que le haría un favor al mundo y ayudaría a esos ineptos a declarársele a sus mujeres.

-¡Vaya, vaya con el lobo!, nos salió romántico- se mofó Sanosuke.

-No me importa lo que pienses, yo ya estoy casado- ante estas palabras todos se abatieron, parecía la reunión de los solteros unidos.

-Pero como ya les vi finta de acabar solos para el resto de sus vidas voy a ayudarlos, Soujiro y Shinomori me han dado una idea-

-¿Nosotros?- cuestionó el más joven parpadeando.

-Sí, lo que harán para conquistar a sus mujeres será llevarles serenata, ninguna mujer se les resiste-

"¿Serenata eh…?" pensó Sanosuke, eso le recordaba…

…**.**

La misión de Sanosuke era descubrir el mundo, recorrerlo de punta a rabo y extasiarse con sus maravillas pero… bueno no tenía mucho dinero que digamos así que se había metido de polizonte en un barco sin saber que esto lo llevaría a…

-¡¿Holanda?- el grito de Sanosuke sonaba tan devastado que pareciera que lo habían mandado a una isla habitada por caníbales, no sabía hablar más que japonés y esto era un verdadero problema para él.

-Demonios creo que no tengo de otra mas que caminar por ahí- gruñó el joven mientras agarraba un camino rural, no le importaba las hermosas vistas de montañas, estaba molesto hasta que…

_-Se que esta en algún lugar mejor, donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo, quiero encontrar el medio para yo, poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella…-_la voz que cantaba estaba repleta de dolor hasta en su ultima nota y Sanosuke se sintió muy triste por él así que sin ser muy consciente de sus actos se acercó hasta la voz.

_-¡Que a-quíí todo esta peor!, ¡Que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió, le quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar, que mientras yo la extraño mi vida desvanece mas!- _el joven guerrero se quedo de piedra, el hombre que cantaba desgarradoramente frente a él era ni mas ni menos que Shozo, el protector de Sayo (o como ellos la llamaban Santa Magdalia) Sanosuke no sabía que hacer, su amigo lucía realmente abatido y sin ganas de vivir, estaba por acercarse a consolarlo cuando repentinamente se le ocurrió algo, quizás no funcionaría pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

_-Amigo ven te invito una copa-_Shozo parpadeó y se levantó del suelo secándose las lagrimas.

_-No tomo, gracias-_¿Acaso la persona frente a él era Sagara Sanosuke?

_-No tomas bien te invito un café- _

_-…Bueno…-_

_-Quiero recordar la época loca, de ayer cuando teníamos 16, bien dime que ha pasado con Magdalia-_el rostro del joven cristiano se ensombreció.

_-Mmm… ha muerto…-_

_-Seguro te dejo por ser infiel, recuerdo que yo le mandaba rosas, pero la conquisto más tu clavel-_

Shozo (alegrándose): _Así es_**- **ambos jóvenes se pasaron los brazos por los hombros y miraron hacía el cielo cantando con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos: _¡Llevemos juntos serenata!, ¡Juntos hasta el cielo aquel!, ¡Yo la guitarra y tu maracas, ella quince y nosotros dieciséis!- _

…

Sí, aquel había sido un día memorable, sobretodo porque Shozo le había pagado su pasaje de vuelta, que gran amigo.

-Entonces eso haremos, llevaremos serenata- ordenó mas que opinó el joven ninja.

-Por mi no hay problema- exclamó con desden Enishi.

-A nosotros nos parece una buena idea- exclamaron a coro Cho y Soujiro.

-¡Entonces hay que hacerlo!- gritaron Sanosuke y Yahiko.

-¡Oro!- exclamó el pelirrojo pasando saliva.

-Espero que no me peguen lo bruto, eso me gano por ayudarles- gruñó Saito al tiempo que se ponía una mano sobre la frente.

-¡Entonces muchachos síganme!- los alentó Sano señalando con su dedo hacía adelante, camino al dojo, ahora que todos los "amigos" estaban juntos nada podía salir mal, todo sería alegría y valor ¡Iban a enamorar a sus mujeres!.

Sano: _¡Llegando esta el carnaval, quebradeño mi cholita!- _

-¿Y ahora este que trae?- gruñó el antiguo Shinsen dando un paso atrás, no quería que se le pegara lo loco.

-¡Ay, yo me sé esa canción!- exclamo feliz Cho.

-¡Y yo!- sonrió Soujiro.

Los tres: _Fiesta de la quebrada humahuaqueña para bailar-_Yahiko y Kenshin los observaron parpadeando para después encogerse de hombros, ya que importaba.

Los cinco (haciendo una fila y avanzando al son de la música): _Erke, charango y bombo, carnavalito para bailar, bailar, bailar… ¡ESO!_**- **Aoshi, Enishi y Saito se vieron entre sí, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea aliarse con esos idiotas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0O Mientras tanto en el cielo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Así que por fin van a intentar vivir de nuevo ¿no?- una dulce mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado sonrío observando a los hombres que avanzaban con paso decidido hacía el dojo Kamiya.

-Bueno, creo que ya era hora, se ha tardado exactamente diez años en olvidarme- comentó otra mujer de cabello negro y rostro impasible.

-¿El de cabello blanco es tu hermano, no?-

-Así es- ambas mujeres observaron con orgullo a los hombres que por fin le daban una nueva oportunidad al amor.

-Sabe Tomoe-san, siempre pensé que Kenshin-san y Kaoru-dono eran pareja- una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer de ojos negros.

-Todos se daban cuenta menos él, me alegro de que por fin lo haya notado-

-Sí, yo también me alegro de que Sanosuke se haya repuesto de mi muerte-

-El único que me tiene algo preocupada es Enishi ¿De quien crees que se haya enamorado Sayo?- la joven cristiana se encogió de hombros, no lo sabía y le preocupaba que entre ellos hubiera un enfrentamiento.

-Bueno, espero que allá abajo todo les salga bien- susurró la mayor al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-¿Podemos animarlos con una canción?- cuestionó la castaña ladeando su cabeza.

-Buena idea- ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y afinaron sus gargantas.

**-**_Ahora que esta todo en silencio y la calma me besa el corazón, os quiero decir adiós, porque ha llegado la hora, de que andéis el camino ya sin mi, hay tanto por lo que vivir, no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír- _

En la tierra y caminando con paso decidido hacía el dojo Enishi, Sanosuke y Kenshin se sintieron repentinamente nostálgicos.

-Sabes amigo Kenshin, no se porque pero recordé a Sayo-

-¿Sayo?- repitió el pelirrojo sin ponerle mucha atención, él repentinamente había recordado a Tomoe pero… pero podía asegurar que le estaba sonriendo.

-Hermana…- murmuró Enishi pasando saliva, podía verla sonriendo a su lado, hace tiempo que eso no sucedía ¿Sería porque estaba caminando con su enemigo como si fueran amigos?, ¿O sería porque al fin las ganas de vivir habían vuelto a él?

**DE VUELTA AL CIELO…**

-¡Hey chicas!, ¿Qué hacen?-

-Okita-kun ¿Qué esta haciendo?- preguntó Sayo con una sonrisa, ese antiguo Shinsen era muy simpático, no podía imaginarse que un joven como él hubiera matado a tanta gente (mucho menos que había tenido que pasar siete años en el purgatorio para entrar al cielo).

-Pues estaba paseando y de pronto me di cuenta que mi antiguo compañero Hajime estaba guiando a esos chicos-

-¿Verdad que es un gran hombre?- exclamó otro muchacho que se acercaba sonriendo.

-¡Kyosato!- exclamó Tomoe poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo, el apuesto joven de mirada dulce simplemente sonrió.

-¿Cómo les van las cosas allá abajo?-

-Creo que bien-

-¿Continuamos animándolos?- preguntó el antiguo capitán Shinsen sonriendo.

-¡No se olviden de mi!-

-¡Capitán Sagara!-

-Vaya creo que sin querer todos nos hemos reunido- exclamó la joven cristiana juntando las manos con alegría, mientras mas fueran mejor.

-¡Bueno, adelante!-

Sayo y Tomoe: _Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe, lo que has sufrido por amarme._

Okita (pensando en su antiguo compañero): _Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida-_** c**omo por ejemplo que le parecía que era demasiado serio y trataba a todos muy cruelmente, pero que de cualquier forma no lo hubiera cambiado por nada.

Capitán Sagara: _Vivo cada vez que habláis de mi y muero otra vez si lloráis y he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz_**- s**í, Sanosuke era como su pequeño hijo, esperaba que las cosas le salieran muy bien allá donde estuviera.

Todos: _Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos, desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo, no estoy solo pues me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza, yo nunca os olvidare-_

-Creo que por ahora es todo, feliz día- todos los presentes sonrieron, en la tierra el amor flotaba en el aire, en el cielo, la calma se respiraba entre las nubes.

**=VOLVIENDO A LA TIERRA=**

-¡Bien chicos!, ¡Ahí esta el dojo!- todos pararon de golpe, era cierto a unos cuantos pasos estaba el dojo, estaban decididos a entrar cuando…

-¡Si serán torpes!- la voz de Saito puso a la cuadrilla de muchachos en guardia – ¿Como se les ocurre que van a llevar serenata a estas horas de la mañana?-

-¿Ah, no?- aquella fue una exclamación general.

-Pues no- si serían lentos, empezaba a tener que contener las ganas que tenía de huir y dejarlos a la buena de dios.

-¿Y que piensas que vamos a hacer entonces?- preguntó Sano que dicho sea de paso no confiaba mucho en la dirección de su "amigo".

-A las mujeres les gusta el misterio, el drama y la sorpresa, esperen hasta que el sol se esté ocultando y mientras…- siete pares de ojos se posaron fijamente en él –Y mientras báñense cerdos, ¿Acaso piensan conquistar a una mujer así?- gotitas de indignación por parte de todos los chicos, bueno había que reconocerlo, un lobo siempre sería un lobo…

Mientras todo esto ocurría fuera del dojo adentro del mismo una joven de bellos ojos azules se levantaba estirándose del piso de entrenamiento, había practicado toda la mañana y empezaba a darle hambre, que raro que Kenshin no hubiera preparado el desayuno.

-Que remedio, creo que tendré que cocinar por mi misma- suspiró con cansancio, no es que le diera flojera ni nada por el estilo pero tenía que reconocer que no era muy buena que digamos con los alimentos.

-Ni modo…- la chica se dirigió con paso cansado a la cocina pero justo en ese momento.

**-**¡Kaoru!-

-¡Ahhh!- la joven dio un tremendo salto al tiempo que se agarraba el pecho con una mano. -¡Megumi, me asustaste!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan temprano?-

-Veo que eres tan agradable como de costumbre- gruñó la mujer zorro al tiempo que caminaba hacía ella –El doctor Gensai dijo que por ser el día de los enamorados me daba el día libre-

-Ya veo… hasta él se da cuenta de que estás falta de amor-

-¡¿Que has dicho mapache insolente?-

-¡¿A quien llamas mapache?-

-Chicas pero que desastre ocurre aquí- una voz dulce a la vez que afligida sacó a ambas mujeres de su momentánea pelea obligándolas a girar la vista.

-Tae…- susurró la joven kendoka sorprendida ¿Qué hacían todas en su casa a esas horas?

-Yo también vine espero no molestar…- exclamó suavemente la pequeña Tsubame saliendo tras la mayor.

-No, no claro que no es molestia pero… ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?- la joven de ojos azules ahora si parecía completamente perdida, primero Kenshin no se aparecía y luego llegaban todas las chicas al dojo sin invitación, y no era por nada pero siempre que Tae se acercaba a su hogar era porque tenía un plan malévolo en mente.

-Cómo que ¿que hacemos aquí? pues es muy obvio Kaoru querida-

-¿Ah sí?- Tsubame asintió con fuerza haciendo que su cabello se agitara de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-

-Pues el día de los enamorados, Megumi lo acaba de decir- contestó la kendoka señalando a la doctora quien a su vez alzó una ceja.

-Dime Tae ¿Qué te traes entre manos?- un brillo malicioso relampagueó en las pupilas de la dueña del Akabeko produciéndoles a todas las chicas un intenso escalofrío.

-Kaoru cariño, creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, todos hemos visto como tu relación con Kenshin se estanca, debes hacer algo ¡Y hoy es el día perfecto!-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- exclamó la joven dando un paso atrás, no, jamás en su vida seguiría un plan de Tae, estos siempre traían mas desgracias que fortunas.

-Pero Kaoru, escucha…-

-¡OIGAAAN!- Un fuerte grito sacó a todas de sus problemas actuales, alguien tocaba con insistencia la puerta del dojo.

-¿Quién será tan temprano?- se preguntó la doctora poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Mira quien habla la que se mete a mi casa sin tocar siquiera- gruñó la mas joven al tiempo que corría a abrir, por un momento había llegado a pensar que se trataba de su pelirrojo pero eso era imposible, Kenshin jamás tocaba para entrar y además la voz había sonado femenina ¿De quien se trataría si ya todas sus amigas se encontraban allí? a excepción de…

-¡Misao!- la chica tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer de la sorpresa.

-¡Kaoru, pero que cara has puesto!- la joven ninja sonrió, cierto que había llegado sin avisar pero no era para tanto.

-Misao y Omasu ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Megumi que apenas iba saliendo arqueó una ceja encontrándose con las recién llegadas.

-Larga historia, al rato se las cuento- contestó la líder Onni encogiéndose de hombros, Omasu por su parte no pudo evitar ruborizarse, sí, una larga historia que sólo le concernía a ella.

-Bueno pero pasen- Kaoru dio un paso atrás dejándoles la entrada libre, ese si que era un día lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Ya almorzaron?-

-No tengo hambre- fue la respuesta general, sí, siempre que las chicas se reunían lo primero era la platica, después de agotar los temas de conversación se preocupaban por lo demás.

-Bueno sé porque Megumi está aquí, sé porque Tae y Tsubame están aquí pero Misao, no es que me moleste ya sabes que siempre es una alegría tenerte en el dojo pero… ¿Por qué has venido?-

-Bueno…- la joven ninja le mandó una fugaz mirada a su compañera quien se ruborizó y bajó los ojos al piso. –Bueno… lo que pasa es que Omasu ha tenido algunos problemas en el Aoiya y pensé que lo mejor sería sacarla de ahí por un tiempo-

-¿Le avisaste a alguien?- gruñó Kaoru, ya se sabía las escapadas de su amiga sin decir ni pío a los que se rodeaban.

-Bueno…- unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de la chica, según recordaba…

…**.**

Misao estaba de rodillas en su habitación, esa tarde ella y Omasu partirían muy lejos, era la única forma que se le ocurría para sacar a su amiga de la depresión en la que la había metido otro de sus mejores amigos ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada?.

**-**_Si acaso estoy cantando esta canción, es porque tengo tanto que decir, lo que no tengo es tiempo, solo unos momentos…-_¿Por qué estaba cantando? ¡Ah sí! era mas fácil empacar sus cosas mientras lo hacía, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su cara, le encantaba salir a hurtadillas del Aoiya, era como una misión de alto riesgo.

**-**_Yo ya me voy, no volveré, pero te dejo todo lo que tanto ame, yo ya me voy, recuérdame y si te gana el llanto ven y abrázame, yo ya me voy…-_

**-**¿A dónde te vas Misao?-

-¡Ahhh!- la joven dio un mega grito al tiempo que se daba la vuelta con cara de completa culpa –Aoshi-sama…-

-No me has respondido ¿A dónde te vas?- el joven ninja la veía desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fría de siempre.

**-**¿Irme?, no, no ¡Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado! Je,je- la chica puso una mano tras su nuca y empezó a reír tontamente, esa actuación le había salido fatal, ni ella misma se creía.

…**..**

**-**¿Bueno?- repitió Kaoru atravesándola con la mirada, eso le sonaba a que había hecho las de siempre y se había escapado.

-Bueno… no, no le dije a nadie pero estoy segura de que el señor Aoshi se dio cuenta ¡Es tan listo!- al instante sus ojos fueron reemplazados por dos grandes corazones, a pesar de que pasaba el tiempo ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de su ninja.

-Bueno, si Aoshi lo sabe supongo que esta bien- caviló la joven kendoka apretando los labios.

-¡Claro Kaoru cariño!, porque con ayuda de Misao podremos llevar nuestra misión a cabo mucho mejor-

-¿Misión?- preguntó la líder Onni sintiendo como sus ojos centelleaban, no había nada que la emocionara más que una buena tarea por realizar.

-Sí Misao escucha, lo que queremos hacer es lo siguiente, hoy es el día de los enamorados y por eso…-

-¡No, ustedes no van a hacer nada!- las cortó Kaoru cruzándose de brazos, no dejaría (por mas amigas que fueran) que jugaran con su intimidad y su corazón.

-¡El día de los enamorados lo había olvidado!, ¡Y mi señor Aoshi tan lejos!- se quejó la mas joven dejándose caer de rodillas mientras unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes al mas puro borde del dramatismo.

-El día de los enamorados…- susurró Omasu pasando saliva con tristeza, en otros tiempos ese día habría sido motivo de felicidad pero ahora…

-¡Ya, ya no estén de dramáticas!- las regañó la doctora enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno, creo que hay gente aquí a la que no le gusta divertirse- se quejó la chica ninja parándose del suelo.

-No es que no me guste divertirme pero lo que ustedes hacen es…-

_-¡En el nombre del cieeeeeloooo, os pido posaaaadaaa!- _

-¿Y ahora?- en los rostros de todas las muchachas se pintaron algunas rayas moradas, una voz (que sonaba algo artificial) cantaba a todo pulmón en la entrada del dojo.

-Creo que hoy es el día de las visitas inesperadas- exclamó Kaoru parpadeando.

-Bueno, aunque sinceramente no puedo imaginarme quien es- comentó Megumi, al parecer ese día no iba a ser nada tranquilo.

-Hay… que abrir la puerta ¿no?- murmuró suavemente Tsubame como si temiera estar diciendo algo malo.

-¡Ah, sí!- gritaron todas al tiempo que corrían a la entrada y la dueña del dojo habría la puerta para encontrarse con…

-¡Kamatari!- desde la mas grande hasta la mas chica todas las mujeres sintieron que el aire les faltaba.

-Hay nenas, pero como son, creo que les ha impactado mi despampanante presencia ¿No es así?- exclamó divertido el chico (o chica, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que era).

-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka- tartamudeó Misao apuntándolo (o apuntándola) con el dedo al tiempo que sus ojos desorbitados demostraban su sorpresa.

-Pero chica, mira como te pongo, de verdad que si fuera hombre caerías rendida a mis pies-

-¡Kamatari!-

-Ese es mi nombre querida, no lo desgastes-

-Kamatari ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó sorprendida Kaoru

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntaron al tiempo Tsubame y Tae que dicho sea de paso estaban asombradas por la belleza de la recién llegada.

-¿Qué quien soy?, ¡Queridas soy Kamatari, bella entre bellas!-

-Es un homosexual- gruñeron Misao y Kaoru provocando que a las otras chicas las quijadas se le cayeran al piso.

-¡¿Qué?-

-No me envidien brujas- replicó Kamatari viendo con orgullo sus perfectas uñas.

-Pero bueno Kamatari dejando de lado "tus cosas" ¿Qué haces aquí? Cho nos había comentado que ibas a seguir predicando la ideología de Shishio-

-Y lo hago cariño, lo hago- contestó el chico/chica tapando con una mano su boca y viendo con ojos cristalizados el cielo. –Pero pasé por aquí y vine a ver a mis amiguis-

-¡No somos tus amiguis!- rugieron Misao y Kaoru.

-Bueno tampoco es que me importe, pero encontré a otra "amiguita" rondando de un lado a otro sin atreverse a entrar así que decidí ayudarla-

-¿Otra amiguita?- como buenas mujeres que eran todas las chicas asomaron las cabezas por la puerta para encontrarse con la imagen de una chica joven, atractiva, de ojos grandes color violeta y cabello recogido en un pañuelo.

-¡Shura!- gritó la joven kendoka con alegría al tiempo que saltaba hacía ella y se le colgaba del cuello, la joven pirata por este recibimiento (que sinceramente no esperaba y mucho menos por parte de ella) se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Shura?- preguntaron todas las demás ladeando las cabezas al tiempo que múltiples signos de interrogación brotaban a su alrededor.

-Es Shura, creo que ya se las había mencionado, la pirata que nos ayudó a mi y a Kenshin-

-¡A sí!, la que era conocida como el pirata rojo ¿Eres tú?- Misao realmente estaba emocionada, siempre era de su agrado tratar con personas fuertes y valientes.

-Bueno yo…- la joven pirata pasó saliva, quizás no había sido tan buena idea llegar al dojo Kamiya, se notaba que tenían visitas.

-No seas tímida vamos, no me esperaba que una pirata se comportara así- murmuró la doctora al tiempo que pasaba las manos entre su sedosa cabellera.

-¡No es eso!- la pirata frunció el ceño, claro que no era tímida ni nada por el estilo, la cuestión era que se sentía incomoda entre tantas mujeres, a lo largo de su vida sólo había convivido con hombres.

-Bueno creo que no me estoy comportando como una buena anfitriona, pasen, adelante, tú también Kamatari-

-Pues claro ¿Acaso pensabas que me ibas a dejar afuera?- la joven kendoka entrecerró los ojos, de verdad que se estaba armando de paciencia para soportar a ese sujeto ¿O era chica?, bueno lo que fuera.

-¡Creo que ahora sí hemos hecho una gran reunión de chicas!- exclamó alborozada Tae, le encantaba poder platicar con sus amigas y ahora cada vez eran más.

-Sí, aunque sinceramente esperó que no llegue más gente- susurró para sus adentros Kaoru, ¿Ahora que les daba de comer?.

-Bueno, bueno creo que es una excelente oportunidad para ponernos al tanto de la vida de las demás- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa la doctora que dicho sea de paso se moría de las ganas de saber porque las ninjas se encontraban en el dojo.

-Bueno es una buena idea, creo…-

-Porque no empezamos por…-

-¡Disculpen!-

-¿Y ahora?-

-¡Otro invitado no por favor!- rogó Kaoru mientras los colores se le iban del rostro ¿Qué iba a hacer con tanta gente en su casa?.

-¡Yo abro!- se ofreció la joven ninja al ver el estado de su amiga, ahora sí que solo esperaba que se tratara de algún vendedor molesto o algo por el estilo.

-¡Disculpen!-

-Sí ¿Qué desea?- la mujer del otro lado de la puerta alzó una ceja inquisidoramente.

-¿De casualidad tú eres Kaoru Kamiya?- Misao frunció el ceño.

-No, ella es la dueña del dojo yo estoy aquí de visita ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-¿Puedo pasar?- la líder Onni la observó de arriba abajo por unos segundos como solo un ninja sabía hacerlo pero la mujer no se veía peligrosa para nada, vestía un kimono negro con bordes dorados, su cabello recogido en un peinado tradicional y sus ojos oscuros y profundos hacían juego con su vestimenta, al final quedaba la apariencia de una mujer simplemente hermosa.

-Mmm, esta bien- la chica le cedió el paso y la mujer sonrió, de acuerdo a sus modales y vestimenta esa chica debía ser Misao Makimachi, pero si se lo decía era seguro que la ninja se pusiera en guardia, lo mejor sería hablar con Kaoru.

-Misao, ¿Quién era?- la respuesta quedo en el aire pues las chicas vieron con sorpresa que una nueva mujer entraba al ya atiborrado cuarto.

-¿Y usted?-

-Disculpe mi intromisión, me parece que tiene visitas pero mi esposo me ha mandado a este lugar diciendo que me quedara por este día ya que el necesitaba la casa por entero-

-¿Su esposo?- Kaoru parpadeó sin entender.

-Oh sí, mi esposo Saito Hajime-

-¡Usted es la esposa del lobo!- todas las chicas chillaron a excepción de Shura que no sabía de que iba la cosa.

-Bueno sí, se podría decir-

-¿Y la mandó para acá?- la cara de la joven kendoka no podía reflejar mas que duda, después de todo Saito nunca se había llevado muy bien que digamos con ellos.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que a llenado la casa con unos agradables jovencitos- contestó la mujer sonriendo al recordar la escena –Dijo que vendría a recogerme cuando estuviera cayendo la noche-

-¿Llenó la casa de muchachos y la sacó a usted?- cuestionó Megumi sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, es que me contó que los chicos tenían una misión de alto riesgo en donde toda su vida quedaría en juego- el rostro de la mujer se ensombreció –Si fallan su vida se volverá un infierno- todas las chicas tragaron saliva dando un paso atrás –Pero si están con mi Saito no hay nada que temer, él los guiara y logrará que salgan airosos de su misión- terminó de decir la mujer sonriendo.

-Oiga disculpe, no le he preguntado su nombre-

-Oh sí lo siento, mi nombre es Tokio-

-Tokio se nota que quiere mucho a su esposo-

-Sí, él es y será el amor de mi vida- respondió la mujer juntando las manos y ruborizándose.

-¡Que hermoso llevar tanto tiempo juntos y seguir amándose de esa forma!- exclamó Tae abrazándose a si misma pensando en su hombre ideal.

-¡Y a pesar de que ustedes se ven tan diferentes!- comentó Kaoru, Tokio simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Tokio: _Quién diría, quién diría que ya son años los que llevamos juntos de la mano, quién diría, quién diría que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano, si que te amo y que te ame es una ironía, que bendición la mía, despertar junto a ti cada día-_

**-**¡Que hermoso!- gritaron las chicas mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Tokio_: Dice la gente que tu y yo no hacemos compañía por ser agua y aceite que ironía, si fuéramos iguales que apatía, no tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día-_Y así era, amaba que cada noche antes de acostarse su querido esposo le hablara de su trabajo, de su ideología, de sus pasiones y siempre intentaba contar las escenas de muerte menos violentas para ella ¡Que tierno!.

-¡Cuando me case con mi Aoshi-sama quiero que sea así!- gritó Misao guiñando un ojo.

-Estás segura de que el cubo de hielo va a ser tuyo ¿he?- murmuró Megumi con ironía.

-No es que esté segura…- reflexionó la joven bajando la voz, ella amaba a Aoshi, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón adolescente, todos los demás decían que él era frío como el hielo pero ella sabía que no era así, Aoshi estaba dañado, estaba falto de amor, lo que los demás catalogaban como dureza era simplemente el miedo que le daba volver a caer, volver a sentir…

Misao_:¡Déjame curarte vida, déjame darte todo mi amor, ángel de amor, no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor!-_Aunque los demás no lo notaran ella lo podía ver con claridad, Aoshi estaba malherido, después de perder a sus hombres se había convertido en un ser oscuro sin corazón, ahora con el paso de los días apenas se estaba reponiendo, y si podía, sí él le daba una pequeña oportunidad ella quería ayudarlo, siempre ayudarlo -_Quien mato tu risa mato tu dios, quien sangro tus labios y tu credo, ¿porque lo permitiste ángel de amor?, déjame curarte vida, déjame darte todo mi amor, ángel de amor, no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor, ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor, abre tus alas deja tus sueños volar- _

**-**¡Misao eso es hermoso!- Kaoru se mordió el labio, no sabía que su amiga cantara tan bien.

-Hay que aceptar que la comadreja no lo hace del todo mal- comentó la doctora echando su cabello hacía atrás.

-¡¿Como que no tan mal?- explotó la chica ninja -¡Inténtalo tú a ver si es tan fácil!-

-Bueno, yo por supuesto no soy tan cursi como ustedes-

-¡Canta!- ordenaron todas las chicas al tiempo, de verdad que aunque uno no quisiera esa mujer siempre hallaba una manera de hacerse odiar.

-No me apuren- la doctora se llevó las manos a la cintura, todas esas chicas le cantaban a un hombre en especial pero ¿Y ella?, había renunciado a Kenshin hace tiempo y el otro hombre que se había ganado un poco de su corazón se había marchado de su lado y seguramente jamás volvería.

-¿Y bien?- Misao alzó una ceja, buena para hablar pero al momento de actuar se había congelado.

Megumi: _No puedo resistir la tentación de tu piel cuando me tocas, mil cosas me provocas… ya no puedo volver atrás, soy parte de este juego que se juega con fuego amor-_Sí, eso era justamente lo que le hacía sentir ese hombre, alzó su cara arrogante y sus ojos brillaron, quizás él nunca lo supiera, pero no importaba –_Seducción, peligrosa poción que me hunden en el cuerpo, me pone al descubierto amor, sin defensas estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca, que todo esto provoca en mi-_

-¡Hey Megumi, deja de fantasear con mi Kenshin!- la cortó la joven kendoka gruñendo.

-¿Quien dijo que estaba pensando en "tu pelirrojo"?- contestó la mujer alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Quee?- al instante todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Dinos quien es!-

-¿Es ese tipo que suele rondarte en la clínica?-

-¿Es alguien que conozcamos?- una aura zorruna empezó a expandirse por toda la habitación y la joven doctora volteó el rostro mientras se tapaba con una mano la boca.

-No se los diré-

-¡Megumi!-

-No se los diré y punto, no molesten, mejor vamos enterándonos de otras cosas, y como ya sabemos que la tanuki está que se muere por Kenshin, Tsubame por Yahiko y Tae no tiene a nadie, mejor dejemos que Shura nos hable de su amor ¿Qué les parece?- todas las chicas asintieron contentas a excepción de Kaoru y Tsubame que se sonrojaron furiosamente pero nadie las tomo en cuenta.

-¿Mi amor…?- la joven pirata paseo rápidamente su mirada por toda la habitación buscando la manera de escapar, si que había sido una mala idea ir a ese lugar.

-Sí Shura por favor, cuando Kenshin y yo te dejamos me sentí muy preocupada por ti, quisiera saber que ya te encuentras bien, quiero saber quien es ése que ahora está a tu lado cuidando de ti- y esa chica tan inocente como siempre, y ahora que hacía ¡¿Qué demonios hacía?.

-Yo… yo no se cantar- bien, con eso esas mujeres la dejarían en paz.

-Vamos, vamos lo importante no es saber hacerlo sino el mensaje- la animó Tae sonriéndole.

-Sí, vamos, no tengas pena-

-Yo creía que los piratas eran mas valientes- y como siempre los comentarios venenosos de Megumi surtieron efecto, la joven apretó los dientes y se puso a la vista de todas, nadie podría tacharla de miedosa pero… ¿Cómo confesar su amor por un hombre que estaba prohibido?, ¿Cómo decirle a todas las presentes que lo que la había llevado hasta ese dojo era ni mas ni menos que Kenshin Himura, el único hombre del que se había sentido enamorada en toda su vida?.

-¡Tu puedes Shura!- Y mas que nada ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tu enemiga era una chica tan adorable como lo era Kaoru?.

Shura: _Eres un hombre ajeno, eres pecado total, eres puro veneno, eres un hombre ajeno, que no puedo probar_**- **quizás así era, Kenshin le pertenecía a otra, por mucho que doliera esa era la verdad **–**_Te siento cerca y a la vez lejos de mi, ya tienes dueña, ya no eres para mi… el corazón no comprende no se le puede hablar y aunque el tiempo pase y pase no te voy a olvidar, llegue tarde a tu vida lo tengo que aceptar viviré de recuerdo solo queda llorar…-_la pirata guardo silencio, bien lo había hecho, por fin lo había reconocido, Kenshin no le pertenecía, todas las demás chicas quedaron en silencio, en su corazón todas cavilaban, ninguna estaba segura (a excepción de Tokio) de lo que sentían sus hombres por ellas.

-Yo siento que te hallamos obligado a contarnos eso- intentó disculparse Kaoru pero la joven pirata le dijo con un gesto que no continuara, aunque la joven kendoka no lo sabía ella era la menos indicada para ofrecerle condolencias.

-Cariño, lo tuyo tiene solución- intentó confortarla Kamatari –El hombre que amas no te ama pero quizás algún día si pones mucho empeño logres que te quiera, en cambio yo…- los ojos del chico/chica se cristalizaron –Yo estoy solita en este mundo, el hombre de mis sueños ha muerto y eso dolió, dolió en el alma- y así, sin que nadie se lo pidiera el antiguo juppon se paró en el centro de la habitación y comenzó a cantar.

Kamatari: _Me siento tan triste amor, tan infeliz, tan lleno de ansiedad, no se que nos separo y como negarle a mi corazón ¡Que aún te amo!, ¡Que aún te extraño!, ¡Los días sin ti, son como morir!, ¡Auuuunnn te amo!... No se si piensas en mi, como yo en ti, ¡oh, me haces tanta falta!, que vale el orgullo si, me siento así, si eres gran parte de mi, donde supones que debo ocultar el dolor que llevo en miiiii, ¡si aún te amo`!, ¡si aún te extraño…!-_

**-**¡Basta!- Omasu que no había dicho ni media palabra en mucho tiempo se tapó las orejas con las manos mientras gritaba, como consecuencia Kamatari dejo de cantar y todas fijaron la vista en su persona.

-Omasu, no dejes que te afecte- intentó calmarla Misao pero la joven ninja levantó el rostro, era el momento de contarles a las demás, la verdad, el porque habían salido del Aoiya Misao y ella.

Omasu: _Voy a empezar a imaginarme que tu ya no estas, y así será, no te preocupes no te vuelvo a hablar_**-**la joven sonrió, una sonrisa triste y decidida.

Mientras esto pasaba en Tokio en la lejana ciudad de Kyoto un joven cocinero sintió de pronto que su corazón se detenía para después volver a latir con fuerza, dejó a un lado su labor quitando de enfrente el cuchillo y las verduras, hacía más de tres días que Omasu, Misao y Aoshi habían desaparecido, los dos últimos no le preocupaban, sabían cuidarse pero Omasu había huido del Aoiya por su causa. Su romance había sido hermoso por largos meses pero al final los celos lo habían destruido, sus celos… ahora estaba arrepentido pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Shiro: _Aprenderé a no llamar por tu nombre al amor, será que tú no te das cuenta que fuiste una luz, será…-_

Omasu: _Que a mi ya no me quieres mas_

Shiro: _Será…_

Omasu: _Que a mi también me da igual_

Shiro**: **_Será…_

Omasu: _Que nunca me pudiste amar_

Shiro: _Será…_

Omasu: _Que ahora yo te pido que no vuelvas _

Shiro: _Y se que nunca mas podrás ser, mi vida…_

Omasu: _Y se que tu jamás serás quien…-_por un momento dos corazones latieron al mismo tiempo a pesar de los kilómetros de distancia y aunque no podían escuchar la voz del otro con sus oídos la escucharon en su interior y levantando los ojos al cielo ambos cantaron su ultimo adiós.

Ambos: …_destruya los días y ponga en peligro la historia, las risas y el tiempo lo nuestro, lo poco que deja la chispa encendida, te quise no quiero, no puedo dejar, que se muera el recuerdo de algo en mi vida. _

Omasu: _Será…_

Shiro: _Que a mi ya no me quieres más_

Omasu: _Será…_

Shiro: _Que a mi también me da igual_

Omasu: _Será…_

Shiro: _Que nunca me pudiste amar…_

Omasu: _Será…_

Shiro: _Que ahora yo te pido que no vuelvas._

**-**Shiro ¿Estas bien?- Okon entró a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a su compañero con los ojos cristalizados y su rostro bellamente iluminado por una luz que parecía surgir de si mismo.

-Sí estoy bien- respondió el joven sonriendo y volviendo a su labor –Sólo estaba cantando mi ultimo adiós…- Okon se mordió el labio, eso no había sonado bonito.

**DE VUELTA AL DOJO…**

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó- todas las mujeres rodearon a Omasu dándole el pésame, que mal que Shiro hubiera resultado tan posesivo y celoso.

-No se preocupen, creo que ya estoy bien- exclamó la ninja, cantar la había liberado, ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

-¡Pero que pasa, que pasa!, parece que estamos en una reunión de "mujeres solteras dolidas"- gruñó Misao cruzándose de brazos, nunca le había gustado mucho el drama ni el dolor.

-¿Y que se te ocurre que hagamos?, ¿Ir a buscar hombres por las esquinas?- contestó de mala gana la doctora.

-No, pero bueno, es el día de los enamorados, por lo menos una de nosotras debería ser feliz ¿no creen?-

-En eso te llevas toda la razón querida- exclamó Kamatari guiñándole un ojo -¿Dónde están sus hombres?, me refiero al guapo altote, al cabeza de gallo, al niño encantador y al pequeño pelirrojo-

-¡No te permito que le digas a mi Aoshi-sama guapo altote!-

-¡Mi pelirrojo no es pequeño!-

-No tengo idea de donde este Sanosuke, quizás en China, Shangai o algún lugar así-

-Yahiko ¿Es encantador?- la pequeña Tsubame se sonrojó, hasta un homosexual podía notar que Yahiko era sumamente lindo, Tokio por su parte alzó una ceja, si no mal recordaba todos esos hombres habían ido con su esposo a su casa.

-¡Ya sé!- todas las chicas saltaron ante el repentino grito de la mujer, claro, ya había comprendido la misión de su esposo, que tierno era Saito ayudando a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Muchachas no quiero asustarlas pero…-

-¡¿Qué?- todas las chicas se inclinaron hacía adelante viéndola atentamente.

-Bueno ¿Recuerdan a los chicos tan encantadores que mi esposo llevó a la casa?-

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con ellos?- la mujer apretó los labios intentando aguantar la risa, las miradas de todas las chicas estaban fijas en ella, los chismes definitivamente eran irresistibles.

-Bueno creo que eran sus hombres-

-¡¿Qué?-

-No estoy segura, pero creo que vendrán aquí… todos-

-¡¿Qué?- si un tambo de agua fría les hubiera caído encima no hubiera causado el mismo efecto, todas se paralizaron para después gritar, saltar y empujarse unas a las otras presas de la emoción.

-¡¿Qué hacemos, que hacemos?-

-¿Y si llegan ya?-

-¿Y si nos ven así?- de pronto toda la emoción fue sustituida por una fría inspección en la que las chicas se vieron las unas a las otras como sólo las mujeres sabían hacerlo para llegar a la conclusión de que…

-¡Estamos fatal!-

Kamatari: _No me mires, no me mires, no me, no me, no me mires, no me mires, no me mires, déjalo ya_**- **todas las chicas salieron despavoridas, unas a por los leños, otras por el agua y otras mas por los adornos.

Kaoru: _Que hoy no me he puesto el maquillaje…_

Todas (desde el lugar donde anduvieran): _¡Jey, Jey!_

Kaoru: _Y mi aspecto externo es demasiado vulgar, para que te pueda gustar_**- **todas las chicas corrieron al baño y sin ninguna clase de pudor (pues estaban entre amigas) se empezaron a quitar la ropa para bañarse pero…

-¡Kamatari largo!-

-¿Pero por que?-

-¡Homosexual, homosexual, pero sigues siendo hombre!-

-Que discriminación…- el pobre chico (o chica nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta) tuvo que quedarse afuera mientras en el baño se daba un desbarajuste de piernas, brazos, senos y cabello.

Misao: _No me mires, no me mires, no me, no me, no me mires, no me mires, no me mires, déjalo ya_

Megumi: _Que hoy no me he peinado a la moda_

Todas (al tiempo que se tallaban con el jabón o entre "amistosos" jalones se sumergían en el agua): _jey, jey_

Megumi: _Y tengo una imagen demasiado normal, para que te pueda gustar_

Shura: _No me mires, no me mires, no me, no me, no me mires, no me mires, no me mires, déjalo ya_

Tae: _No he dormido nada esta noche_

Todas (saliendo del agua y enrollándose en sus toallas): **¡**_Jey, jey!_

Tae: _Y__tengo una cara que no puedes mirar porque te vas a horrorizar_

**-**¿Ya mero brujas?- preguntó Kamatari sumamente molesta (¿O será molesto?) pero la respuesta llegó a ella/él en forma de una manada de chicas que corrieron sin control hacía las habitaciones pisoteándola/pisoteándolo en el proceso.

Todas: _Sombra aquí y sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate, un espejo de cristal y mírate y mírate_

Tokio: _Mira ahora, mira ahora, mira, mira, mira ahora, mira ahora, mira ahora puedes mirar_

Omasu: _Que ya me he puesto el maquillaje_

Todas: _¡Jey, jey!_

Omasu: _Y si ves mi imagen te vas a alucinar y me vas a querer besar _

**-**¡Terminamos!- gritó Kaoru feliz, todas lucían como verdaderas muñequitas de porcelana.

-Tres horas y media para arreglarse, debe ser un nuevo record- gruñó Kamatari que llegaba en ese momento haciendo una mueca.

-¡Tu cállate rara!- bueno, por lo menos ya era un adelanto que la llamaran en femenino.

-Ahora sólo nos queda esperar- todas las chicas asintieron y se sentaron a dar tiempo al tiempo, la tarde estaba por acabar.

**= ¿Y LOS CHICOS? =**

Kenshin corrió como poseso por toda la casa (y que casota tenía ese lobo).

-¡¿Quién se quedó mi ropa interior?-

-¿Quién puede querer tu asquerosa ropa interior?- gruñó Enishi saliendo repentinamente frente a él.

-¡Ahh, Enishi, estas desnudo!- exclamó el pelirrojo tapándose los ojos (era muy pudoroso).

-Este maldito policía no tiene suficientes toallas- respondió a modo de excusa el joven que aún chorreaba agua por su reciente baño.

-¡Matanga dijo la changa!- el ex Battousai solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo era despojado de su toalla quedando como dios lo había traído al mundo.

-¡Sanosuke regrésame eso!- su cara tomó el color de su pelo en cuestión de centésimas de segundos.

-Que espectáculo tan lamentable- comentó Aoshi que venía entrando y veía perfectamente bien a los dos chicos desnudos.

-No lo dirás por mi- protestó el joven de cabello plateado quien dicho sea de paso estaba completamente seguro de sus atributos.

-No, lo digo por ése- el ninja señaló hacía adelante y Kenshin sintió ganas de matarlo ¿Decía que su hombría era lamentable? claro que no, él le enseñaría a Aoshi, ya vería.

-¡Oye Shinomori déjame en paz!- todos giraron la vista para encontrarse con la lamentable imagen de Cho con todo su cabello rubio empapado que le llegaba a media espalda pegándose a su cuerpo desnudo, Kenshin se sintió aliviado, así que Aoshi no se refería a él.

-No es gracioso, no se porque tenemos que hacer esto- se quejó el antiguo Juppon.

-Bueno señor Cho, por amor hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios- exclamó Soujiro que iba entrando precedido de Yahiko, les había tocado al final y después de que los demás pasaran el baño había quedado convertido en un verdadero asco.

-Bueno ustedes son los que querían verse presentables- los regañó Saito entrando al cuarto, empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, esos muchachos malagradecidos le estaban dejando su casa echa un asco.

-Bueno no se desesperen, recuerden que esto lo hacemos por amor- exclamó Soujiro siempre el más optimista.

-Mujeres, no puedo creer lo que nos hacen hacer- bufó Sano cruzándose de brazos, todos asintieron haciendo una mueca para después sonreír.

Sanosuke: _No se quien las invento, no se quien nos hizo ese favor, tuvo que ser Dios, que vio al hombre tan solo y sin dudarlo pensó en dos, en dos_

Cho: _Dicen que fue una costilla, hubiese dado mi columna vertebral por verlas andar_

Enishi (haciendo un movimiento por demás sexy):_después de hacer el amor hasta el tocador y sin voltear, sin voltear, sin voltea-a-a-a-ar _

Kenshin (viendo soñadoramente hacía arriba): _¿Por qué negar? Que son lo mejor que se cruzó en este lugar _

Todos (haciendo una rueda): _¡Mujeres!, lo que nos pidan podemos, si no podemos no existe y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes ¡Mujeres!_

Saito: _Nosotros con el machismo, ustedes al feminismo y al final la historia termina en par, pues de pareja vinimos y en pareja hay que terminar_

Todos (gritando): _¡Mujeres!, ¿Qué hubiera escrito Neruda, que habría pintado Picazo? Si no existieran musas como ustedes ¡Mujeres!, lo que nos pidan podemos, si no podemos no existe y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes ¡Mujeres!-_** …**y después del momento de euforia.

-He… ¿Nos vestimos?-

-Sí… eso creo…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0O EN EL PURGATORIO 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

4 figuras algo siniestras y deformes sonreían alrededor de una mesa, gracias a su nueva pantalla "¿Quiere ver lo que sucede en la tierra?" marca ACME podían ver lo que sucedía con su antiguo líder.

-Me alegra que Aoshi-san por fin sienta nuevas ganas de vivir- murmuró una voz ronca y tétrica.

-Sí, y que mejor que lo haga al lado de nuestra pequeña Misao- comentó otra voz chillona.

-¿Tendrá el valor suficiente?- cuestionó otra voz (que sonaba algo tonta) ganándose por respuesta tres coscorrones de sus compañeros.

-Claro que sí, es Aoshi-san no lo subestimes-

-No lo subestimo Shekijo-

-Pues eso parecía-

-¡Cállense todos!- ordenó Hanya tomando un vaso frente a él –Aoshi-san no necesita que pensemos lo que va o no a hacer, lo que necesita es nuestro apoyo-

-Pues entonces…-

-¡Apoyémoslo!- Todos los antiguos Onnis sonrieron, sonrisas que en ese lugar tétrico y oscuro parecían macabras.

_-¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, bebe y vente de fiesta el infierno es este bar!- _

Hanya: _Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame, llegar a la meta no es vencer, lo importante es el camino y en él, caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender_**- **eso era lo que esperaba que hiciera su antiguo líder, levantarse y seguir con su vida.

Hiottoko: _Si has perdido el beso en un adiós o huyes de un destino que te negó la oportunidad de ser feliz, ven con nosotros estamos aquí _

Todos: _¡En esta posada los muertos cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien, estando vivo desea estar muerto, en el mas allá nunca dan de beber!_

Shekijo: _Y si la noche es tan oscura que, ni tus propias manos consigues ver, ten seguro que amanecerá y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar-_

Beshimi: _En mi taberna los muertos cuando amanece se van a infligir duros castigos y oscuros tormentos a los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir _

Todos: _¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, y que el cielo te espere, pues el infierno es este bar!_

-Aoshi-san, esperamos que todo le salga bien- los cuatro hombres sonrieron, en su pantalla su antiguo líder por fin se había podido poner unos pantalones.

**DE VUELTA A LA TIERRA…**

Aoshi tragó saliva y miró de reojo a sus espaldas pero sólo pudo ver como Sanosuke se acomodaba su cinta roja en la frente mientras canturreaba algo, aunque sonará imposible por unos momentos había llegado a sentir que sus antiguos hombres lo estaban animando.

-Shinomori-san ¿Le sucede algo?-

-No, nada- el joven ninja se volteó a ver al joven Seta quien le sonreía amistosamente.

-Es que lo vi pensativo-

-Oye de repente… ¿A veces no piensas que tu tutor te esta viendo?- Soujiro parpadeó.

-¿Se refiere a Shishio-sama?- Aoshi asintió sin perder su semblante inmutable –Bueno sí todo el tiempo…- el muchachito esbozo una sonrisa, allá donde estuviera de seguro que Shishio-sama se la estaba pasando muy bien.

-¡Bueno ustedes si que parecen un puñado de mujercitas!, ¿Cuánto mas van a tardarse arreglándose? ¡Muévanse!- todos gruñeron ante las palabras del policía, pero si solo se habían tardado cuatro horas…

**0o0o0o0O MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFIERNO 0o0o0o0o**

-¿Listos?-

-Si-

-No-

-Lo que tu digas amor-

-A la una, a las dos a la one, two, three- se escucha un fuerte ruido de tambores y batería (acompañado de una potente guitarra eléctrica de preferencia)

_-¡Somos el Juppon Gatana!-_

_-¡So-so-so-somos cuatro directo de Japón y traemos este ritmo medio sabroson!-_

_-¡Somos Shishio, Yumi, Hoji y Usui! ¿Qué hacemos de nuestra vida? ¡Dios, no, no no sé!-_

Hoji: _Y ahora vamos a empezar con el pan a rebanar pa' que no acabe la fiesta yo la voy a registrar_

Usui**: **_Porque la luna no se acaba si la tienes en el alma de la noche a la mañana pa' que bailes en la cama_

Shishio: _Somos el Gatana y estamos de vuelta ¡Para tronarte las orejas!_

Yumi: _Somos ¡El Gatana! No te va a gustar pero hasta en la radio tú nos oirás-_

Usui: _¡Oye hermano pásate unas viejas!_

Todos: _¡QUE EL GATANA REGRESO PARA CORTAR CABEZAS!_

**-**Bueno ya basta- Shishio echó la cabeza hacía atrás, quizás esa hierbas extrañas que se habían metido no habían resultado tan buena idea.

-Cariño ¿Te pasa algo?- Yumi se acercó solícitamente a él pasando una de sus suaves manos por su cuerpo.

-No, nada- Shishio apretó los labios, se sentía melancólico, su pequeño Soujiro estaba a punto de dar su primer paso y declárasele a la mujer de su vida (aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quien era).

-¿Entonces?- Shishio frunció el ceño para después levantarse dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Shishio: _Yo sé bien que estoy afuera, pero el día que yo me muera se que tendrán que llorar-_

-Pero si ya estas muerto- murmuró Usui ladeando la cabeza

Shishio: _Dirás que no me quisiste pero vas a estar muy triste y así te vas a quedar_

**-**¡Pero yo te amo!- gimió Yumi con las lagrimas a punto de salírsele mientras se paraba y corría de ahí.

_-Con dinero y sin dinero, hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la ley, no tengo trono ni reina ni nadie que me comprenda ¡Pero sigo siendo el rey!- _

-De que su palabra es ley es cierto- coincidió Hoji asintiendo –Pero el trono es suyo porque se lo disputo al diablo y le ganó-

-Pero quizás ya no tenga reina- exclamó Usui sonriendo lujuriosamente, Yumi se había ido corriendo sumamente dolida, y a él siempre le había gustado la cortesana.

-¿Qué?, ¿En serio?- Shishio volteó de un lado a otro, era verdad ¡Su Yumi se había ido! ¡Ahhh! Y era justamente el día de los enamorados.

-Jefe, le dije que no nos metiéramos esas cosas- lo regañó Hoji frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Cállate Hoji, déjame pensar!-

-No piense jefe, solo actúe-

Hoji: _¡Hay una mujer!, que ilumina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel y como a mi también, a otro hombre esto le puede suceder._

Los tres abrazándose por los hombros: _Que solo por un beso…_

Hoji (cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a si mismo en una pose según él romántica: _Un beso significa amistad, sexo y amor, en cualquier parte del mundo no importa la religión, por un beso de su boca voy al cielo, hablo con Dios-_

-¡PAZ!- Hoji se vio volando por los aires acabando por estrellarse en una piedra.

-No menciones a Dios aquí, estamos en el infierno- gruñeron al tiempo ambos espadachines.

-De cualquier forma Hoji, lo que necesita Yumi no es eso, yo quisiera decirle que…-

Usui: _Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver, si así consigo hacerte sonreír_

**-**Sí serás pendejo Usui tu no puedes ver- exclamó Shishio dejándole caer un zape que lo mando directo al suelo –Además claro Yumi es mía y a mi chica le gusta algo así como…

Shishio: _¡Baby mataría por tu amor, si tuviera que morir pido que sea en tus brazos!-_

**-**Que matarías por ella o que la matarías a ella ya lo sabemos- murmuraron Usui y Hoji entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno entonces que les parece esta jmm, jmm- acto seguido el destajador afinó su garganta y…

Shishio: _Si me ves bésame, hazme un sitio entre tu piel, que los rasgos de mi cara no te impidan ver mi ser_**- **bien, a diferencia de Usui él no estaba ciego y se daba cuenta de que con todas esas vendas no era el máximo de belleza- _sentirás que mi amor tiene sed de que una voz le susurre una caricia o le regale una ilusión-_

**-**Bien, esa si llega bien hondo- lo felicito Hoji sonriendo, Usui por su parte hizo una mueca, no quería que esos dos se reconciliaran.

-¡Bueno vamos allá!- los tres hombres partieron en busca de la cortesana y la encontraron sentada al lado de un río de lava, infierno a fin de cuentas.

Shishio: _Mi amor por ti, es como un sol que brilla dentro de mi e ilumina mi vida_

Yumi (secándose las lagrimas): _Mi amor por ti es nuevo cada día y amarte así es mi única alegría._

Ambos (reconciliándose en un abrazo):_Mi amor por ti es más bello que lo bello y mas verdad que la verdad, mas inmenso que lo inmenso y mucho mas que mas… nuestro amor es para siempre, es un amor sin final. _

**-**¡Que bien que se hayan reconciliado!- exclamó Hoji asintiendo, le gustaba ver a su jefe feliz, Usui por su parte dejó caer la cabeza fatídicamente.

Usui: _Estoy llorando en mi habitación, todo se nubla a mi alrededor…_

**-**Pues claro imbecil, estas ciego- exclamaron los tres presentes.

-¡Dejen de joder!-

**=DE VUELTA A LA TIERRA=**

-Okon, no quiero- Shiro se aferraba con las uñas a la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Pero es necesario!-

-¡Claro que no es necesario, tu estas loca!-

-¡Cállate, esto lo hago por tu bien!-

-¿Cuál bien?, ¡Kuro ayúdame!- el joven Oniwabanshu extendió una mano hacía su amigo en actitud suplicante pero el grueso ninja en vez de rescatarlo lo jaló también hacía afuera.

-¡Todos son unos traidores!- gritó el muchacho forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Muchacho, tu ruptura con Omasu te ha dejado muy mal, queremos verte de nuevo como eras antes, feliz y alocado- exclamó Okina asintiendo repentinamente con la cabeza.

-¡Pero esta no es la manera correcta!-

-¡Zaz!- ni siquiera había podido reaccionar y ya estaba de pie en un escenario (montado de ultima hora por sus compañeros Oni) frente a toda la clientela del Aoiya que lo veía impaciente (Okina les había prometido un espectáculo que no olvidarían jamás).

-Pero que demonios quieren que haga- gruñó el joven sintiendo como sus piernas luchaban por mantenerse firmes, había muchísima gente observándolo y la mayor parte de esas personas eran chicas (guapas, muy guapas chicas).

-Canta Shiro, tienes una voz muy sexy- lo animó Okon levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Sí claro…- murmuró el chico no muy convencido.

-Vamos Shiro, yo sé que puedes- exclamó Kuro haciéndole la Onni-señal (la habían inventado cuando eran niños), Shiro parpadeó, esa señal había sido siempre la ayuda que necesitaba para seguir adelante, cuando estaban en una misión en la que se jugaban la vida, esa señal siempre le había recordado que debía dar su máximo esfuerzo porque sus compañeros Oniwabanshu lo esperaban.

-¡Vamos Shiro!- el grito de Okon, Kuro y Okina pareció sacarlo de su trance, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su situación, las luces (improvisadas) de diversos colores le dieron en el rostro, era su momento…

Shiro: _Esta canción que cantó amigos es una mas de dolor, si es que me ven llorando amigos, discúlpenme por favor-_su voz ronca e impregnada de sentimiento capturó la atención inmediata de todos los presentes.

Shiro: _Traigo en el alma pena y llanto que no puedo contener, y es que la quiero tanto y tanto pero me toco perder-_el joven bajó la cabeza y puso una mano en su rostro, todas las chicas se abalanzaron hacía adelante para quedar mas cerca del escenario (y de él por consecuencia)-_y ahora tengo que olvidarla también y arrancarla de mi alma y mi ser, es aquel amor que quema mi piel, que no quede nada- _el ninja levantó la cara, un fuego ardiente apareció en sus ojos como un hechizo.

Shiro**: **_¡Que no quede huella que no y que no, que no quede huella, porque estoy seguro que tú mi amor ya ni me recuerdas!-_las chicas empezaron a aullar cuando el joven se desprendió de un tirón su camisa dejando ver su musculoso pecho, volvería a aquellos tiempos donde era un casanova, volvería a sonreír _-¡Que no quede huella que no y que no, que no quede huella, porque estoy seguro que tú mi amor ya ni me recuerdas!, que no quede huella de ti y de los besos que te di, para convencerme mejor que ya te perdí-_

**-**¡Ahhhh!- una turba de jovencitas se lanzó sobre el joven sin poder contenerse ante la mirada estupefacta de Okon y Kuro quienes solo parpadearon mientras su amigo era abrazado, besado y manoseado. 

-¡Que buena idea!- Okina se irguió alzando un puño al cielo -¡Yo también haré como Shiro y me rodeare de hermosas jovencitas!- antes de que los jóvenes pudieran detenerlo el viejo ya ha subido al escenario y…

Okina: _Yo__soy lo el capone de la mafia, yosoy loselofia de la vida mama, yo sodinos pro in de verdia, in una file de Italia, in Venecia, Venecia, Venecia-_

**-**¿Qué rayos intenta cantar?- gruñó Okon, el viejo Onni desafinaba al por mayor y sinceramente no se le entendía lo que decía.

-Creo que esta intentando cantar "Venecia" es una canción extranjera- contestó Kuro tapándose también los oídos, realmente empezaba a arrepentirse de haber comprado un micrófono.

Okina: _¡Vamos juntos, hasta Italia, quiero comprarme un jersey a rayas, pasaremos de la mafia nos bañaremos en la playa!_

-¡Callen a ese anciano!- una turba de hombres se arrojó sobre el decrepito ninja (corrían peligro de que sus orejas reventaran).

-Creo que ese es el final de Okina- murmuró Okon cruzándose de brazos, ahora el escenario había quedado vacío, Shiro aún se encontraba repartiendo besos y Okina estaba siendo arrastrado por los clientes hacía afuera.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Kuro hizo una mueca, aún había clientes en espera de mas espectáculo.

-No desesperen, yo el treceavo maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu estoy aquí para salvarlos-

-¡Maestro Seijuro!- los ojos de Okon se volvieron instantáneamente dos corazones ante la sonrisa perfecta del imponente hombre.

-Entonces suerte- lo animó Kuro extendiéndole el micrófono.

Hiko (viendo fijamente a Okon): _Me has hecho tanta falta, hoy me siento tan solo, que me estará pasando, te necesito aquí… ¡Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti pero perdidamente, yo que tanto decía que jamás me volvería a pasar!, ¡me estoy enamorando hoy de ti desesperadamente, yo no me lo esperaba pero te amo cada día más!-_Acto seguido Okon fue apresada por la cintura.

-Okon, me estoy enamorando de ti-

-Hiko…- dos bocas se unieron en un desesperado beso y la clientela del Aoiya por entero se puso de pie para ofrecer una ovación, Kuro sonrió, el espectáculo había resultado un éxito.

**0o0o0o0o0o VOLVIENDO A TOKIO 0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sol se ocultaba y las chicas estaban verdaderamente impacientes, si algo iba a suceder debía suceder en ese mismo instante o morirían de incertidumbre.

Los chicos caminaban con paso decidido, había llegado el momento, sus gargantas estaban listas, sus corazones latían con fuerza.

Las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras intercambiando miradas fugaces, ¿El hombre que esperaban llegaría?

Los chicos se pararon frente al dojo y tragaron saliva, el último rayo de sol se evaporaba, había llegado el momento…

_-¡Canto al pie de tu ventana!, ¡Pa' que sepas que te quiero, tu a mi no me quieres nada, pero yo por ti me muero!, dicen que ando muy errado, que despierte de mi sueño, pero se han equivocado porque yo he de ser, tú dueño ¡Que voy a hacer, si de veras te quiero!, ¡Ya te adore y olvidarte no puedo!- _

-¡Ahhh!- las chicas gritaron mientras se abrazaban las unas a las otras, ¡Serenata, era una serenata!.

-¡Salgamos, salgamos!- las alentó Misao aventándolas afuera, como estaban todas juntas pudieron armarse de valor y salir pero ninguna esperaba tan hermoso espectáculo, ahí frente a ellas se encontraba la gama mas maravillosa de hombres nunca antes vistos.

Muchas miradas se intercambiaron, muchas mejillas se sonrojaron, muchos corazones temblaron y entonces…

-Déjenme ponerles la muestra- Saito sonrió y dio un paso adelante, Tokio se mordió los labios y juntó las manos, ese era su hombre, tan varonil y seguro, con su playera negra ajustada que lo hacía lucir enloquecedoramente sexy.

Saito: _Te han dicho de mi, que soy como el río, que llega y que besa, que besa y se va, te han dicho que soy frívolo y vació, pero es tan sencillo lo que quiero ser, un lobo domesticado, un loco enamorado, siempre quiero ser, un lobo domesticado, un loco enamorado, tu mascota fiel-_

-¡Responde Tokio, responde!- gritaron las chicas aventándola al frente, la mujer trastabillo y Saito apretó los labios, su mujer lucía tan hermosa, con sus ojos profundos haciendo juego con su kimono, lo único que quería era estar lejos de los demás para estar a solas con ella, ¡De verdad que la amaba mas allá de lo posible!, los chicos por su parte parpadearon del mas chico al mas grande, así que esa era la mujer de Saito, era mas hermosa de lo que se habían imaginado.

-Yo…- al ver la indecisión en la mirada de su mujer el antiguo Shinsen fue en su auxilio. 

Saito**: **_Parece que, el miedo ha conquistado, tus ojos negros profundos y templados ¿Qué va a ser de ti?, ¿Qué va a ser de ti?_**- **la mujer sonrió alzando una ceja

Tokio: _Tu pecho es, tan cruel como bendito, tu cuerpo en fin, Babel y laberinto ¿Qué va a ser de mi, que va a ser de ti?-_Saito caminó hasta ella y la envolvió en un posesivo abrazo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

_-Miénteme y di, que no estoy loco, miénteme y di, que solo un poco… y como un lobo voy detrás de ti, paso a paso, tu huella he de seguir, y como un lobo voy detrás de ti, paso a paso, paso a paso…-_Sin poder resistirse mas el lobo tomó los labios de su mujer mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, ante las miradas sonrojadas de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, bueno ya entendimos- exclamó Sanosuke dando ahora él un paso adelante, todas lo observaron con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Sanosuke había vuelto? Y no sólo eso, vestía unos pantalones blancos ajustados a sus torneadas piernas y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, y aunque cada quien tenía a su respectivo hombre no podían dejar de observarlo con la boca convertida en agua ¡Es que era todo un bombón! los chicos por su parte gruñeron, no les gustaba que Sanosuke acaparara así la atención de sus chicas.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer Sagara- lo apremió Aoshi cruzándose de brazos, su protegida lo estaba viendo como si fuera el mismo Adonis en persona y eso no era para nada agradable.

-Eso hago- gruñó el chico al tiempo que le hacía una seña a Soujiro.

-¡Ah, sí!- el joven Seta se dio la vuelta para después arrojarle al joven peleador un sombrero vaquero que éste se colocó sensualmente en la cabeza.

-¡Sanosuke cariño, quien es la afortunada!- gritó Kamatari mordiéndose los labios, el chico por su parte sonrió, una sonrisa que le arrancó a mas de una un profundo suspiro.

Sano: _Aunque me pidas que no te llame, aunque me insistas que te deje de querer y aunque te burles y me rechaces, quiero que entiendas que esto no se va a poder_**- **el joven alzó la punta de su sombrero con un dedo, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-¡Saaaanoooo!- gritaron las chicas, realmente el peleador estaba guapísimo, Megumi que lo veía desde atrás sintió que su corazón latía hasta casi desbocarse ¿Sería a ella a quien le cantaba?, no, eso era casi imposible, debía de tratarse de alguien mas, quizás de Kaoru ¡Maldita tanuki!, ¿porque siempre le quitaba a sus hombres?

Sano: _¡Porque estoy loco por ti!, y la causa es el amor que a diario siento por ti y quererte es mi obsesión, no me pidas que lo deje de intentar si mi cariño cada día crece mas, y es que estoy ¡Loco por ti!-_las chicas saltaron y se hicieron a un lado, Sano avanzaba con paso decidido hasta… ¿Megumi?.

-Estoy loco por ti, crucé todo el mundo para decírtelo…Megumi-

-¡Kyaaaa!- las chicas se mordieron los labios, aunque Sano amara a otra no importaba ¡Porque había sido mega romántico!.

-¡Contéstale Megumi, dile que lo amas!- exclamó Kaoru dándole un empujón a su amiga, sería maravilloso poder ver a esos dos juntos.

Megumi: _Tan pronto yo te vi, lo pude descubrir, el amor a primera vista no funciona en mi… no me importo si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad, no me importo ya que mas da… solo tú, no necesito mas, te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad-_Sano sonrió, le estaba dando el sí, le estaba diciendo que lo amaba.

Sano: _Debes ser perfecta para…_

Megumi: _Perfecto para…_

Sano: _Perfecta para mi, mi amor, ¿Cómo fue, que de papel cambie?, eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer._

Megumi: _Debe ser perfectamente_

Sano: _Exactamente_

Ambos (abrazándose): _Lo que yo siempre soñé… _

**-**¡Así se hace!- los hombres se quitaron pañuelos, cintas y trapos y los ondearon en el aire, la primera pareja se había formado, siempre era agradable ver a un amigo salir victorioso de las trampas del amor.

-¡Bien Megumi!- chillaron las chicas.

-Bueno, tal parece que yo sigo- Enishi dio un paso al frente y todo el dojo se sumió en el silencio, nadie sabía de quien estaba enamorado el chico, Kenshin apretó los puños, esperaba que sus presentimientos no fueran ciertos.

-Ese chico está que se cae de bueno- comentó Kamatari mordiéndose los labios seductoramente, el joven frunció el ceño, jamás había visto a esa mujer pero su sexto sentido le decía que había algo raro en ella, de cualquier forma no estaba interesado mas que en… paseó su mirada por encima de todas las mujeres y de pronto se topó con unos ojos violetas y decididos, era tan profunda la mirada que se quedó viendo a esa mujer por largo tiempo sintiendo que en su corazón algo había vibrado pero no, esa no era la que el buscaba era…

Kaoru dio un paso atrás cuando la mirada profunda de Enishi se detuvo en ella, las chicas a su alrededor no supieron que hacer, Kenshin era su amigo claro pero… ¡Enishi era tan guapo!, con sus ropas extranjeras y sus gafas oscuras, y ese cuerpo tan perfectamente formado ¡Era un sueño!. Sin embargo la joven no pensaba lo mismo, cierto que era muy atractivo, cierto que en otro tiempo había llegado a sentir algo por él pero… Enishi vio la incertidumbre en el rostro de la chica como si fuera un libro abierto y apretó los dientes, tal vez… tal vez ya era muy tarde.

Enishi: _Tal vez-_Los chicos (excepto Kenshin) parpadearon para después hacerle coro.

Chicos: _Será…_

Enishi**: **_será_

Chicos**: **_Tal vez…_

Enishi**: **_que esta historia ya tiene final, no sé_

Chicos**: **_Porque…_

Enishi:_porque_

Chicos**: **_No sé…_

Enishi**: **_hoy te siento tan distante de mi, y a pesar que lo intento de nuevo tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer… ¡Tal vez!, fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera, ¡tal vez! nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas y no estaba cuando me necesitabas, ¡tal vez! no te escuche, ¡tal vez! me descuide, ¡tal vez! se me olvido que yo te amaba, tal vez…-_

**-**¡¿Por qué le hicieron corito?, ¡Se supone que son mis amigos!- exclamó Kenshin ofuscado.

-Pues… este…- los chicos empezaron a rascarse las cabezas y a silbar sacándole la vuelta al pelirrojo; Enishi por su parte seguía con los ojos fijos en Kaoru, la chica estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro y sus amigas no sabían que consejo darle ¿Qué se fuera con el guapísimo y pasional de Enishi o que esperara a ver si el dulce y respetuoso Kenshin la quería?, ¿Y que pasaría si Kenshin no la quería?.

-Respóndele Kaoru- Misao puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga transmitiéndole algo de confianza, la joven kendoka asintió suavemente y dio un paso al frente, Kenshin se puso blanco como la cera ¡Kaoru le iba a responder a Enishi!, ¡Su amada Kaoru estaba enamorada de el hermano de su fallecida esposa!.

Kaoru: _¡Mentira que me quieres mucho, es mentira no me quieres nada!, ¡Mentira que me quieres mucho, es mentira no me quieres nada!, se que solo soy un capricho, que quieres verme de ti enamorada, ¡Mentira que me quieres mucho, es mentira no me quieres nada!-___el azul chocó con el negro y por un instante solo ellos dos existieron en el mundo, Enishi se acercó hasta ella y paso un brazo por su cintura, ella no lo rechazó, Kenshin que veía todo a unos escasos metros hizo el intento de avanzar hasta ellos y reclamar lo que le pertenecía pero Aoshi lo detuvo diciéndole con un gesto que era mejor esperar.

Enishi: _Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda y tira y tira se rompió la cuerda, tal vez nunca entendí, lo que eres para mi, tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba, tal vez…-_Kaoru sonrió y aunque un poco mas tardado Enishi le devolvió la sonrisa para después fundirse en un calido abrazo, tal vez no había amor, pero había quedado una bella amistad.

-¡Que lindo!-

-¡Enishi cariño, aún hay mujeres por aquí, no llores!- las chicas gritaban y los chicos tragaban saliva, uno de ellos había fallado (no hay que mencionar que Kenshin se encontraba sumamente feliz y aliviado), ahora ¿Los que quedaban tendrían el valor para arriesgarse?.

-¡Vamos guapos no teman!- los alentó Kamatari guiñándoles un ojo.

-Señor, señorita Kamatari que sorpresa- exclamó Soujiro que hasta ese momento notaba a su antiguo compañero en las filas femeninas (¿O era compañera?).

-¡Soujiro pero que bombón te has puesto!- todas las chicas ladearon la cabeza viendo fijamente al muchachito quien sentía como literalmente la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro impidiéndole respirar.

-Es cierto- Misao hizo un encantador gesto con su boquita roja y el muchacho tragó saliva anonadado, Aoshi por su parte apretó los puños, si Soujiro se atrevía a fijarse en su protegida sería hombre muerto.

-¡Pero ni creas Makimachi, lo he decidido!, ¡Ese hombre es mío!-

-¿Qué?-

Kamatari: _¡Oooo! una mañana que te vi llegar, y descubriré que yo, sola ya no estoy mejor y, te pediré que me acompañes, a donde en verdad no se, dime que si miénteme, podría ser que al final rompiste el cristal en mi, podría pasar que me hagas hablar, yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal-_

-¡¿Queee?- Soujiro retrocedió horrorizado ¿Su antiguo compañero/compañera estaba intentando ligárselo? ¡Nooo!, él no era de esos, además ya estaba enamorado.

Soujiro: _¡A que tú y yo, amigos por siempre!- _

Kamatari: _No me pidas ser tu amigo cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas, No soy tan civilizado para comprender sabiendo que te vas, Para ti hoy seré aquel que lo pierde todo porque no supo escucharte, Que para mi solo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejo de amar- _

-¡Ya Kamatari no seas loca y deja a Soujiro en paz!, eso de que lo amas es solo una patraña no lo quieras hacer sentir culpable- la/lo regañó Omasu poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Pero es que se ha puesto tan hermoso en este tiempo ¡Mira esos ojos azul oscuro y ese cabello castaño!, ¡Y esa decisión en su mirada!-

-¡Sííí!- coincidieron las demás chicas observándolo embelezadas.

-Yo…- el joven Tenken pasó saliva y retrocedió hasta chocar con el pecho de Aoshi quien lo arrojó hacía adelante.

-Vamos Seta, has lo que tengas que hacer- el chico asintió aún atontado y se mordió los labios para después cerrar los ojos, era sumamente tímido con las mujeres (quizás porque jamás había tenido una novia ni había estado cerca de ninguna mas que de Yumi) pero… estaba enamorado y eso le daba valor.

Soujiro: _Ay, ay, ay , ay mi vida, de-bo verte a escondidas, lo que sea yo lo haría por ti, ay, ay , ay, ay me muero, quiero verte y no puedo, no me puedo acercar a ti, chiquilla, te quiero, mi cielo, chiquilla, te espero, sin ti yo me muero-_el momento decisivo había llegado y Soujiro abrió los ojos para descubrir con sorpresa que había llegado caminando hasta estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Omasu.

-Soujiro-kun…- la voz de la muchacha era un susurró ahogado.

-Yo la quiero Omasu-dono- cinco simples palabras que culminaron en un apretado abrazo, los corazones de ambos latiendo con fuerza.

-¡Que bien Omasu!- gritó Misao juntando sus manos y sonriendo, Megumi que seguía encerrada en los brazos de su luchador le hizo la señal de la victoria también.

-¡Oh que mal, ese chico era mió!- se quejó Kamatari haciendo un puchero.

-Algún día te llegara el amor cariño- la consoló Tae dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Pues ya me canse, sigo yo!- gritó Yahiko con fuerza dando un paso adelante.

-¡Tú que!, ya todos sabemos que estas colado por los huesitos de Tsubame- se mofó Sano poniendo cara de superioridad.

-¡Cállate!-

-Sí, además aún eres muy pequeño- caviló Kaoru poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-¡Y ustedes que!, son unos mocosos, huérfanos como yo, no me vengan con esas cosas- una gotita salió en la nuca de casi todos los presentes, el enano tenía razón.

Yahiko: _¡Se que ser torero, poner el alma en el ruedo, no importa lo que se venga pa' que sepas que te quiero, como un buen torero,¡Ole!, me juego la vida por ti-_

-¿Torero?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Cállense, es una canción que Sano me enseñó!- todos giraron sus rostros confundidos hacía Sanosuke quien parpadeó.

-Sí, es una canción extranjera, se trata de agarrar un trapo rojo y ondearlo ante una bestia furiosa para que te atropelle, es muy entretenido- al instante gotitas de estupefacción aparecieron en el rostro de todos los presentes, ¿Entretenida esa tontería?.

-Bueno total, Tsubame contéstale-

-No…- la chica estaba más pálida que el papel, ella era sumamente tímida, jamás haría algo como cantar enfrente de todos.

-Vamos, vamos Yahiko va a pensar que no le correspondes sus sentimientos ¿O acaso tú no lo quieres?- Kaoru observó a la niña fingiendo estar asombrada y la pequeña dio un salto.

-Claro que no, yo si lo quiero pero…-

-¡Pero nada!, debes hacerlo, él lo hizo- Kaoru frunció el ceño, quería mucho a Tsubame pero si debía obligarla a cantarle a su niño lo haría ¡Nadie jugaba con el frágil corazón de su pequeño!, la niña asintió asustada ante la mirada de la joven kendoka, le temía a uno de sus ataques de ira.

Tsubame: _Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel, ¿cuándo se va a terminar o cuándo se hará realidad?, te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta, flotando libre en la inmensidad, oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar…_**- **la pobre niña no pudo seguir, estaba tan avergonzada que su cara parecía un tomate a punto de estallar.

-Bueno, bueno niños creo que ya entendimos que se quieren y que de grandes se van a casar- Yahiko alzó el puño amenazante y Tsubame sintió que se desmayaba.

-¡Él que sigue!- Saito señaló a los hombres y les hizo una seña para que el siguiente pasara a cantar.

-¡Pasa tú!- Enishi arrojó a Cho hacía delante.

-¡No, tú!- exclamó el rubio espantado aventando a Kenshin.

-No, mejor…- el pelirrojo se quedó estático ante la mirada asesina de Aoshi, lo mejor sería no meterse con el Ninja, por lo menos no si quería continuar con vida.

-¡Ni modo Himura, te toca!- gritó Misao ondeando su mano, el antiguo hittokiri pasó saliva, no se sentía seguro, cantar no era lo suyo y además Kaoru se veía demasiado bonita, parecía que se había arreglado a propósito para ponerlo nervioso, llevaba un kimono largo (tanto que le arrastraba) y el cabello suelto peinado con un broche de lado, se veía tan hermosa que comprendía perfectamente a Enishi por enamorarse de ella, después de todo ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ese ángel? Pero… ¿Y sí a el también lo rechazaba?.

-¡Kenshin no temas!- lo alentó Sanosuke haciéndole la señal de la victoria con sus dedos.

-Vaya… Himura también es un bombón- murmuró Kamatari ladeando la cabeza y provocando de paso la ira de Kaoru.

-Se ve mucho mas guapo de lo que es comúnmente- exclamó Misao observándolo fijamente.

-¡Misao, eres mi amiga, se supone que debes apoyarme!- gimió la joven kendoka, pero es que en verdad Kenshin se veía de lo mas atractivo con su cabello escarlata perfectamente peinado y ese gi azul marino abierto a medio pecho ¡Era casi un espejismo!, no parecía cierto tanto encanto en un solo hombre.

El joven espadachín caminó hacía adelante y giró la vista una ultima vez hacía sus amigos para tomar "fuerzas" Aoshi lo veía indiferente, Cho parecía estupido y Enishi tenía un letrerito que decía "Ojala te rechace" vaya ánimos… de cualquier manera lo haría, o se dejaba de llamar Kenshin Himura… bueno ese no era su verdadero nombre pero eran asuntos menores, así que tomando valor…

Kenshin: _Y si nos hubieran visto, estábamos ahí sentados frente a frente, no podía faltarnos la luna y hablábamos de todo un poco, y todo nos causaba risa, como dos locos…_**- **Kaoru se mordió los labios y junto las manos, recordaba ese día, cuando sobre las maderas del dojo habían pasado casi la noche entera platicando bajo la luz de la luna, lo recordaba como si hubiese sucedido ayer, pero no sólo ella, Shura también recordaba la noche en que los dos estuvieron juntos, cuando a la luz de la luna él la había cargado para salvarla de una muerte segura, cuanto daría porque esa canción fuera para ella pero… -_Y yo que no veía la hora, de tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir ¡Te amo!, desde el primer momento en que te vi, hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así, ¡Te amo! Aunque no es tan fácil de decir y defino lo que siento con estas palabras, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!-_

-De verdad la amo señorita Kaoru, sé perfectamente que no la merezco pero…- Kenshin no pudo continuar porque los labios de su amada se posaron en los de él ante la mirada devastada de Shura y la molesta de Enishi.

-¡Kaoru que bien!- Tae estaba radiante, por fin Kaoru había terminado con el hombre de sus sueños ¡Y sin necesidad de sus planes!, ese si que era un motivo para celebrar.

-¡Que coraje, cada vez quedan menos hombres!- gruñó Kamatari cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, creo sinceramente que a nosotras no nos queda de otra mas que vestir santos- comentó Tae poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla, no esperaba que un galán le cayera repentinamente del cielo.

-Sí, eso creo- coincidió Shura sonriendo tristemente, por fin se había desengañado definitivamente, Kenshin no era para ella, por su parte Misao se mordió los labios y volteó la mirada hacía las parejas ya formadas, sus amigos se veían tan radiantes y ella… bueno su señor Aoshi se encontraba ahí pero era seguro que a cantarle a ella no iba, además ¿Cómo un hombre tan escandalosamente guapo podría fijarse en una chiquilla como ella?, no, no valía la pena hacerse falsas ilusiones, por lo menos no por ahora, quizás en algunos años cuando ella fuera mayor y mas atractiva, claro.

-Bueno creo que esta serenata ha llegado a su fin- la voz alegre de Misao pareció dejar estáticos a todos pero un grito rompió el silencio.

-¡Aún no!- todos giraron la vista hacía Cho parpadeando.

Cho_: ¿Sabes que es la inseguridad?,¿sabes lo que es sentir la soledad?, mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi fealdad_**- **todos ladearon las cabezas, la verdad es que el pobre rubio si estaba medio feito, Cho por su parte empezó a caminar hacía las chicas, aún no se decidía del todo, ¿A quien le cantaba?, la pequeña ninja se veía realmente encantadora, parecía muñequita de porcelana pero si se le acercaba era seguro que Aoshi lo dejaría tres metros bajo tierra así que descartada, la otra chica se veía realmente sensual con su cabello verde flotando como un embrujo a su alrededor pero seguramente lo rechazaría con una patada, la otra era… ¡Ah, Kamatari, no!, además que para su vergüenza seguramente él/ella también lo rechazaría en el remoto (remotísimo) caso de que intentara declárasele, así que también rechazado/rechazada y ¿quien quedaba?, una linda mujercita de ojos rasgados ¿Aceptaría ella a su pobre corazoncito rubio? –_Como me peinare esta noche, que ropa me combinara mejor, tener tu interés convertirlo en amor, quisiera poder saber que piensas me veo bien o acaso me veo mal, se que es patético pero en mi es normal… disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial, disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental-_Tae parpadeó sin acabar de creerlo, el rubio estaba frente a ella extendiéndole la mano, la verdad no era muy guapo y parecía tener una mentalidad medio retorcida pero… ¡Pero se veía tan adorable desafinando!., no parecía tan mala idea darle una oportunidad.

Tae: _Eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento, eres para mi lo oigo todo el tiempo… yo se, que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti, y para esto, que nos viene sucediendo, pero eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento, eres para mi, lo oigo todo el tiempo-_Y sí, ahí ante la mirada atónita de mas de una docena de personas la pareja mas rara del mundo se fundió en un abrazo. 

-Sabes, no le envidio sus suerte- le susurró Kamatari a Shura y la joven pirata se río por lo bajo, la verdad ella tampoco la envidiaba.

-Sigues- Aoshi le envió una ojeada a Enishi y el joven de cabello plateado sonrió dando un paso al frente, así que el ninja ya lo había notado que perspicaz era.

-¿Enishi de nuevo?- Kaoru que seguía entre los calidos brazos de Kenshin parpadeó y el joven espadachín la apretó contra si posesivamente.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?- el brillo dorado en sus ojos hizo reír a la chica.

-Claro que no, pero espero que no se meta en problemas si escoge a Misao- Kenshin alzó una ceja, esperaba que su antiguo enemigo notara que Kamatari no era exactamente una chica porque si no…

-¡Hay Enishi cariño!, ¿Me vas a escoger a mi verdad?- el joven frunció el ceño, cada vez se le hacía mas sospechosa esa mujer que se hacía llamar Kamatari pero bueno, de cualquier manera no estaba interesado en ella.

Enishi: _Si tu me quieres, dame una sonrisa, si no me quieres no me hagas caso, pero si ahora tu me necesitas, lo tengo que saber, y tu mi bien una señal me vas a dar-_las chicas (con novio y sin novio) no pudieron evitar abrir la boca o morderse los labios, ¡Enishi era una verdadera maquina de sensualidad!, bailaba de una forma que… bueno te hacía pensar cosas no muy decentes y sus ojos parecían clavarse en lo mas profundo de tu cuerpo como dagas.

-¡Oye aquí estoy!- gruñó Saito a su esposa.

-Ah… lo siento cariño- se disculpo la mujer sin dejar de ver el atractivo cuerpo del jovencito ¡Estaba como para comérselo!.

Enishi: _¡Solo dame una señal chiquita, ay mi hijita, que sepa que te gusto, oh sí!, ¡Solo dame una señal chiquita, oh mi vida, que tu también me amas, así!_**- **el joven sonrió, las chicas se derritieron y Shura lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Shura: _La verdad quería que me miraras y que a través de el río de gente adivinaras que, era para ti, que a través de todo me reconocieras_**- **sí, ella también lo había sentido, la primera vez que había visto a Enishi había sentido algo vibrando dentro de ella y estaba segura de que él también lo había sentido. –_Ven, te voy a mostrar porque la vida nos puso en el mismo camino, ven, te voy a mostrar porque estoy convencida que eres mió, convencida que soy la mujer para ti, no me dejes ir_**- **el negro chocó contra el violeta y los corazones latieron en un arrebatador instante de pasión, para nadie fue sorpresa que los jóvenes terminaran en un apasionado beso sin siquiera conocerse, todos los presentes habían sentido la química flotando en el aire.

-A ella si la envidio para que veas- murmuró Kamatari a Misao quien sonrió divertida, era cierto Enishi realmente era guapo y bastante sexy, nadie bailaba como él ¿Dónde habría aprendido esos pasos?

-¡Que hermoso día!- exclamó Tsubame tomando a Yahiko de la mano -¡Todos terminaron con sus respectivos amores!- el niño sonrió en respuesta y Misao que estaba a escasos pasos sonrió también, ya sabía ella que su señor Aoshi no haría una cosa como esa, pero quizás en unos años más…

Las chicas se sintieron algo apenadas por su amiga ¿Por qué Aoshi era tan frío?, ¡por Dios que hasta Saito tenía su lado romántico!, pero los chicos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, ellos sabían que su amigo no los defraudaría.

-¡Misao!- la chica sintió que toda su piel se erizaba ante el llamado autoritario de su tutor pero como buena chica que era sonrió una vez más y caminó hacía él con ese paso alegre que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Sí Aoshi-sama?- el joven ninja estuvo a punto de desfallecer y olvidarse de sus propósitos, su niña, su pequeña se veía hermosísima, la niña que jugaba con tierra había quedado muy atrás, se había convertido en una hermosa mujercita, su largo cabello cayendo en graciosos bucles negros y sus ojos verdes que combinaban a la perfección con el kimono que se había puesto ¡¿Por que se había puesto un kimono?, realmente lucía como la mas bella mujer sobre la tierra.

Misao intentó seguir pareciendo normal pero era extremadamente difícil, Aoshi llevaba puesto su pantalón negro (ese que le quedaba tan apretado que parecía que iba a reventar) y una camisa del mismo color que le marcaba los músculos a la perfección, algunos podrían decir que se veía sombrío pero para ella era el Adonis en persona, y su boca, su hermosa boca gruesa que la enloquecía.

-Misao…- el joven la tomó por el brazo y por primera vez en su vida Misao sintió que algo escalofriantemente delicioso la recorría al tiempo que el la veía tiernamente… momento ¡¿Cómo demonios la estaba viendo?, ¡¿Qué clase de mirada era esa?, la joven sentía que todo su cuerpo vibraba y de pronto una hermosa voz se escuchó y la sorpresa no tuvo limites cuando se dio cuenta de que esa voz surgía ni mas ni menos que de su señor Aoshi.

Aoshi: _Nena, yo te llamo mi nena, porque tu eres mi nena, mi rayito de sol_**- **Misao tembló con los ojos bien abiertos y las chicas parpadearon ante la potente voz llena de sentimiento ¿De verdad era Aoshi quien estaba cantando? -_Nena, mi pequeña condena, mi sonrisa y mi pena, mi primer gran amor, no estoy seguro si te he dicho mi amor, que formas parte de este hombre que soy, te llevo en mi a donde quiera que voy, ¡nena, yo te quiero mi nena!,¡ yo te adoro mi nena!, pedacito de amor, botoncito de flor- _

-No puede ser Shinomori- murmuró por lo bajo Megumi, había tanta pasión en sus palabras como no lo había visto jamás en su rostro.

-Canta… realmente lo hace hermoso- Kaoru hundió el rostro en el pecho de su amado, le estaban entrando mucha nostalgia.

-Nunca había oído antes a nadie con una voz como esa- le comentó Tokio a su querido lobo, verdaderamente ese joven ninja sabía como enamorar a una chica, ajeno a estos comentarios Aoshi siguió cantando, como si en el mundo solo existieran él y Misao, como si nadie los viera -_Nena, yo te llamo mi nena, porque tu eres mi nena, un recado de Dios, nena, píntame el corazón, hoy por las nubes te declaro mi amor, a veces callo lo que debo gritar para que llegue hasta tu alma mi voz, nena, yo te quiero mi nena, yo te adoro mi nena, pedacito de amor, botoncito de flor_**- **el joven ninja acarició suavemente el rostro de su protegida ante las miradas cristalizadas de todos los presentes ¡Es que cantaba tan hermoso!, él por su parte ahora se encontraba libre, le había dicho a Misao lo que callaba en su corazón aunque hace tanto tiempo sentía, no le había podido confesar sus sentimientos hasta el día que la escuchó cantando que ya se iba y no volvería, fue ese miedo de perderla lo que lo hizo reaccionar y ahora… ahora solo le quedaba esperar su respuesta.

Misao pasó saliva y adelanto lentamente su pequeña mano hasta tocar el pecho de su tutor.

-Yo también lo quiero Aoshi-sama- su frágil voz parecía un hilo a punto de romperse.

-No sólo te quiero Misao- sin entender la joven giró lentamente la mirada hacía él -Yo también te amo, eres mi nena para siempre-

-A-Aoshi-sama…-

-¡Que lindo!- los chillidos de las chicas sacaron a los jóvenes de su momentáneo embelesamiento, Aoshi volvió a tener un semblante frío y la chica se abrazó a él como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-¡No se vale!- Kamatari frunció el ceño poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas –Yo, la chica mas bella del día de los enamorados me he quedado sola-

-No te esponjes- la (o lo) reconvino Yahiko –Ya llegara tu amor, solo ten paciencia-

-Sí, además hoy no es solamente el día de los enamorados- exclamó Tae alzando un dedo –Hoy también es el día de la amistad-

-Que gran consuelo, los pendejos sin amor que disfruten de la amistad- gruñó la chica/chico.

-No, no es así Kamatari-san, el amor puede ir y venir pero la amistad perdura-

-Claro, como me rechazaste- gimió el/la antiguo Juppon haciendo un puchero.

-¡Vamos hoy es un gran día, no puedes estar enojada todos los amigos estamos juntos!-

-¡Sí!- acto seguido la pobre de Kamatari se vio rodeada de múltiples brazos, rostros y cabello que la sofocaban hasta morir.

-¡Basta ya entendí!- todos sonrieron y se abrazaron por los hombros para después salir corriendo las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro quedando frente a frente (como Kamatari no estaba bien definido se quedo en medio).

Chicas: _Dame una mano, dame la otra yo quiero que me beses en la boca, y una guitarra dame una copa, no creo que pretendas muchas cosas-_Sano dio un paso adelante (eso de aprender a tocar la guitarra en América le estaba sirviendo) así que echándose el sombrero para atrás levantó la cabeza mientras tocaba. 

Sano (chascando la lengua): _Yo quiero solo el pan de cada día_**.**

Enishi (interrumpiéndolo y guiñándole un ojo a las chicas): _Y una mujer que me haga compañía_

Saito: _Que no me falte nunca un buen amigo_(alzando una ceja y viendo a Tokio)**, **_que no me falte abrigo si hace frío _

Sano (meneando la cabeza divertido): _Le pido pocas cosas a la vida, las que puedan ir conmigo cuando parta sin destino._

Chicas:_Dame una mano, dame la otra yo quiero que me beses en la boca, y una guitarra dame una copa, no creo que pretendas muchas cosas _

Kenshin (mirando soñadoramente al cielo):_No quiero ser político ni rico, no sueño con poderes ni laureles_

Soujiro (encogiéndose de hombros): _Yo se que solamente se me objetan, mis tontas vanidades de poeta_

Aoshi:_Le pido pocas cosas a la vida, las que no compra el dinero son las cosas que yo quiero_

Chicas:(poniendo una mano en su cadera y viendo sugestivamente a sus hombres): _Dame una mano, dame la otra yo quiero que me beses en la boca, y una guitarra dame una copa, no creo que pretendas muchas cosas_

Yahiko:_Jamás soy el que empieza en una riña y a veces hasta doy la otra mejilla_

Enishi (enseñando su espada):_Más si es mi libertad la que se juega, no soy de los que pierden sin pelea_

Kenshin:_Le pido pocas a la vida si al final de la jornada muchas cosas no son nada_

Chicas:_Dame una mano, dame la otra yo quiero que me beses en la boca, y una guitarra dame una copa, no creo que pretendas muchas cosas_

Cho:_Yo solo quiero el pan de cada día y una mujer que me haga compañía _

Kamatari (gritando muy a su estilo) :_¡Jyuuu!_

**=FIN=**

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Por fin! Por fin he terminado este largo, largísimo One-shot (creo que el mas largo de toda mi vida) oficialmente lo he terminado el 7 de Febrero del 2008 (lo empecé desde Enero) de tanto trabajar en este fic ya no tengo ni idea de si salió bien o salió mal, creo que mi cerebro esta embotado así que no lo subiré a la pagina hasta que este bien revisado, aunque de cualquier modo esta locura no puede corregirse.

Las canciones claro no son mías, espero que hayan sabido de qué melodía se trataba en cada ocasión pero si no se acuerdan, las rolas que use fueron:

Manchas-Patita de perro, Sálvame-Rebelde, Conejo Blas-Cri-Cri, Muñeca fea-Cri-Cri, Alguien soy yo-Enrique Iglesias, Sexo, pudor y lagrimas- Alex Sintek, Jamás, Los mal aventurados no lloran-Panda, Maracas- Reyes del camino, Carnavalito-King Africa, Desde mi cielo- Mago de Oz, Yo ya me voy-El duelo, Quien diría-Arjona, ángel de amor-Maná, Seducción-Thalia, Hombre ajeno, Que aún te amo, Será-Lu, Maquillaje-Mecano, Mujeres-Arjona, La posada de los muertos-Mago de Oz, Hola-Panda, El rey-Vicente Fernández, Solo por un beso-Impostores, Aunque no te pueda ver- Alex Ubago, Mataría por tu amor-Nigga, Hazme un sitio entre tu piel-Mago de Oz, Mi amor por ti-Horóscopos, Sufre mamón-Hombres G, Que no quede huella-División Minúscula, Me estoy enamorando-R12, Lobo domesticado-Valentín Elizalde, Y como un lobo-Miguel Bosé, Loco por ti-Víctor García, Perfecta-Miranda y Julieta Venegas, Tal vez-Ponzoña, Mentira-Las sisters, Don-Miranda, Amigos por siempre- telenovela infantil, No me pidas ser tu amigo- Fernando Delgadillo, Chiquilla- Kumbia all Stars, Torero-Chayane, Te amo, Nicho Hinojosa, Narcisista por excelencia-Panda, Eres para mi-Julieta Venegas, Hasme una señal, Te voy a mostrar-Diana Reyes, Nena-Diego Verdaguer, Coco-Loco- Diego Verdaguer.

Quiero aclarar que algunas canciones tienen parte de la letra modificada para que quedara mejor con la historia pero son muy pocas, es la primera vez que hago un songfic así, y prometo no volver a hacerlo, me he cansado un buen buscando canciones que les quedaran a los personajes y bajando letras.

No sé en que momento se me ocurrió hacer esta tontería pero la cuestión es que la hice, la manera de narrar cambiaba a cada segundo, espero que no se hayan revuelto, trate de que quedara por lo menos medianamente coherente pero creo que no lo logre. Total, la intención era hacer un especial del día de san Valentín, espero que lo disfruten, cuídense mucho, visiten los foros en español que ya tenemos en esta pagina y dejen reviews (aunque sea para saber que tan bajo he caído) los quiero Ciao

****

El chico/chica alzó la vista, el dojo estaba en silencio, cansados por las emociones del día todos se habían ido a dormir, menos ella (¿O era él?) total, ahí estaba, de pie observando fijamente la luna, pensando en lo que venía y en lo que iba, en lo existente y lo fantástico, en que estaba sola y los demás unidos y entonces…

Kamatari: _Valeeee maaaaas un buen amor, que mil costales de oro, valeeee maaaaaas un buen amor, por eso eres mi tesoro. Olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente lo que importa es que te amo y me amas para siempre._

**-**¿Kamatari?-

-¿Mmm?- el chico/chica giró la vista luciendo sus grandes ojos en la oscuridad, una figurita en yukata lo veía frotándose insistentemente los parpados.

-¿Misao?-

-Sabes, para ser una chica cantas excelente como hombre- la/él ex juppon sonrió.

-Sí eso creo-

-No tendrías problemas para encontrar a una chica si así lo desearas-

-Lo sé cariño pero yo soy quien soy y nadie podrá cambiarlo-

-Entiendo… por cierto has recibido una carta- la chica extendió la mano y la otra joven parpadeó sorprendida para tomar la misiva.

-¿Quién es?-

-No lo sé, por cierto Kamatari…-

-¿Si?-

-Tenemos sueño duérmete-

-Ahh…- una sonrisa fue la respuesta y Misao se fue a dormir, o mas bien a seguir a los demás que se encontraban tácitamente escondidos en diferentes partes del dojo espiando a su amiga/amigo.

-Sanosuke quita tu codo de mi ojo-

-Eres tú quien tiene su brazo sobre mí-

-Chicos no hagan tanto ruido-

-¿Quieres problemas Himura?-

-¡Enishi tu pelo es fosforescente en la noche!-

-Mmm… eso es un problema si quieres pasar de incógnito…-

-¡Cállense ya!-

-¡No hagan ruido está abriendo el sobre!-

-Hey Cho tú estupido pelo no me deja ver-

-¿Y que quieres que haga, que me lo corte?-

-¡Ya está leyendo, ya está leyendo!-

-¿Esta sonriendo?-

-Creo que si…-

-¡Saito deja de fumar, me estoy mareando!-

-Sus ojos se ven brillosos ¿no?-

-¿Creen que vaya a llorar?-

-No, parece que está muy feliz-

-¡Saito, que dejes de fumar!-

-¡Miren!, esta abrazando el sobre contra su pecho-

-Que cursi-

-Miren quien habla, la doctora que le dice "mi pollito" a Sano-

-¡A mi no me metan!-

-¡Que!, ¡Está porquería está prendiendo!-

-¡Te dije que dejaras de fumar!-

-¡Ahhhh!-

-¡ZAZ!- Kamatari parpadeó sorprendida cuando de lo alto del tejado una masa compacta de cuerpos humanos cayó al piso para después rodar por el pasto.

-¡Maldito Saito!-

-¡El tonto de Himura tuvo la culpa, su pelo fue el que empezó a prender!-

-¡La señorita Tae fue quien me empujó!-

-¿A sí que culpas a mi novia?-

-¡Ahhhh!- Kamatari sonrió y Kaoru se acercó hasta ella/él después de verificar que su kimono estuviera bien apagado.

-Y bien ¿Quién es?- la chica/chico se mordió los labios y puso un dedo frente a sus labios.

-Es un secreto- ambas sonrieron, frente a ellas el dojo se convertía en un campo de batalla en el cielo se leía que la noche estaba por terminar.

**FIN**

(Ahora si en serio) que tengan una linda semana y que el amor flote en el aire y en sus corazones Ciao

_11 de Febrero del 2008 Lunes_

_**Reedición: **_No puedo creerlo pero me reí cuando reeditaba esta historia, eso que hubo que escribir los tiempos de nuevo, era muy dada a revolver presente continuo con presente simple, pasado y cosas de esas. Ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva me parece que la magia de este fic es que le trae recuerdos a quienes vivieron en aquellas épocas, cómo me reí con lo de Panda, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba.

En fin, estoy hablando de este fic cómo si fuera de otra persona. Mil gracias a todos los que hasta ahora lo han leído y los que lo leerán. Un beso.

_Domingo 14 de Noviembre del 2010_


End file.
